What if it was Rosalie's story
by Megan-RE
Summary: Rosalie is human and Emmett is vampire. Emmett has a girlfriend who is jealous of Rosalie, she tries to kill her with devasting consequences. Rosalie and Jaspers lives are ruined until the Cullens ask them to move in. Can Emmett save Rosalie or is it all too much for him. Can Rosalie tell him abiut her past. Will love succeed or fail when tested
1. Chapter 1

"Rosalie, Jasper time to wake up. Don't want to be late for your first day at your new school." I'm awaken by my mothers shouts, i open my eyes and roll out of my warm bed. I walk over and pull the curtains open letting the bright light stream into my room, it's a few seconds before my brain kicks into action. After my nice warm shower i go to my drawers and pull out my light blue skinny jeans and plain white tight top. I grab my grey cardigan, grey pumps and grab my white bag. I apply my usual make-up, nothing top extravagant just my foundation, light eyeshadow, mascara, thin eyeliner and put some strawberry lip balm down and before i leave my room i let my golden curls out of a bun and let it fall past my shoulders. I glance at the clock and run downstairs where my twin brother Jasper is waiting holding my lunch, we say goodbye to our parents and run out to my red convertible. It takes us 15 minutes to drive from our farm-house to Forks highschool, when we pull into the car park we park next to an awesome Jeep Wrangler. Jasper and i slowly get out of the car and walk towards the main office, we are get out timetables just as the bell goes for first period. Jasper has PE then physics where as i have PE then biology, we quickly walk to the PE department and go into our separate changing rooms.

* * *

When i walk in everyone stops and stares at me like I'm a zoo animal, i feel myself starting to blush when a brown headed girl comes up to me and says "aren't you Rosalie Hale, the new volleyball and Track captain", i nod and she smiles. "I'm Sarah, im in the volleyball and swim team with you, I've seen your skills you are pretty good", "thanks, do i just get changed here". This time a short girl with a pixie style haircut answers "yeh, we are doing cross country with the boys, we have 5 minutes to change then i will show you were to go. By the way i am Alice Cullen" she talks so fast all i can do is nod, when she is done she pulls me over to where she is changing. I quickly take of my clothes and pull on my black running tights, my black PE shirt and my new cherry red asics. when Alice has finished tying her pink nikes she grabs my arm and pulls me outside where all the boys are sitting on the ground. I see my brother sitting chatting to two guys in his class, one who has brown hair and the other who is built like a tank, "that's Edward and Emmett, they are my brothers" she whisper to me , "that's Jasper he is my twin" i whisper back. She begins to talk but is cut off by the PE teacher, she tells us that we are running a 45 minute course through the woods and as everyone begins to leave she calls out "you are Rosalie Hale, right" i nod my head shyly now realising some people are now looking at me. "Wow, everyone this girl holds the under 25 record for the 800 and 1500" everyone is now staring at me, Alice turns to me "jeez this course is going to be easy for you". I giggle uncomfortably and quickly walk to the start line when the teacher says start,i pull off in front of everyone. After about 15 minutes i am half way done so far i am at the front but i realise there is someone coming up behind me, a huge body runs past me and i realise that it is Alice's brother Emmett, he turns and smiles at me "race you to the finish". Before i can answer he sprints off and i don't know why but i sprint after him, we are neck and neck when i see the finish line i dig deep and push myself to sprint faster, i pull in front of him and within seconds i am over the line closely followed be Emmett. I turn around to see him doubled over, breathing deeply, i giggle and he stands up and says "wow you are good, i have some competition. I am the captain of the boys track team", "yeh you do, i will see you at the meeting then" before he can answer me i turn and jog back to the changing rooms. 20 minutes later Alice walks into the changing room, panting, she throws herself down on the bench next to me and leans her head on my shoulder, "not a fan of running then" i ask her, she weakly shakes her head. I laugh and give her some water, we change slowly and when the bell goes she walks me to my Biology class before going to her spanish class.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly, before i know it the bell for the end of the day rings and i make my way down to my locker. I am walking down the stairs talking to Sarah and ber friends when i trip, i brace myself for impact with the floor. But to my surprise i don't, i open my eyes and look up. Above me I see a gorgeous face, it's Emmett, i suddenly realise that his strong arms were wrapped und me, he smiles and sets me up on my feet. "That was a close one", i nod my head he shakes my hand and says "we havent been properly introduced, i am Emmett Cullen, i think you have met my devil sister Alice", " hi i'm Rosalie Hale, yeh i did meet her she is really nice, you were talking to my twin". He let's go of my hand "oh Jasper is your twin, he is on the soccer and football team with me", "yeh that's him" . We stand awkwardly for few moments then he says " well goodbye ms Hale, until we meet again" he kisses my hand and i smile at him "yeh and thanks for catching me", "no problem, i never mind catching a beautiful girl". He turns and walks out of the school, i stand frozen for a few moments before i feel someone tap my shoulder, i spin around to see Jasper looking down at me. "Oh sorry, let's go" i quickly say as we walk out of the doors as we do the Jeep Wrangle drives past and honks at us, we look up and see Alice waving from the back seat and Emmett grinning at us from the driver's seat. We wave back then walk to my car and drive home. As soon as we get through the door our mother bombards us with questions about our first day. After dinner and homework i go to my room and lie in bed, and dream about Emmet's face. That night was the best nights sleep i have had in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Its 7 when my alarm goes off in jump up and quickly get in the shower. I pull on my distressed black skinny jeans, my tight white top and my mint, flowery kimono. I quickly do my make-up and grab my black court heels before running down the stairs grabbing our lunches and jumping in the car next to Jasper. We drive to school and pull into the stop next to Emmett's jeep, i spot Alice at the doors and walk over to her Jasper trailing behind me. "Hey Alice" i shout merrily, "Hey Rosalie" she quickly pulls me into the school and down to my locker. "Rosalie, this may be weird but is your brother dating anyone" i stare her "um no, not that i know of. You like him?". She giggles "Yeh i mean he is cute", i feel her forehead "do you have a fever, did you hit your head" she laughs and pushes me away. I put my books in my locker and turn around to see a brown-haired girl walking over to us. "Hi i'm Bella Cullen" she says , "hi i'm Rosalie, aren't you dating Edward Cullen", I know i am staring at her. Alice and Bella burst out laughing, "yeh i am but we aren't related, i'm adopted. I'm not related to any of them", i sigh and laugh with them "oh thank god, that was really weird" i say between giggles. We talk until the bell rings, then they walk off to their english class leaving me standing completely lost. I feel as though i have been standing for 20 minutes totally lost when a large hand taps my shoulder. I turn around to find Emmett towering over me with a stupid grin on his gorgeous face. "You look a bit lost there" he says in his husky voice, "how could you tell, is it that obvious" i reply, he takes my hand and starts walking down the corridor towards the science department. "Ms Inglis, Biology right?" He asks " um yeah i think so", " its down here and don't worry you have the schools sexiest boy in you class" he says in a stupid voice, "oh yeh who would that be ?" I reply sarcastically. He nudges me with his elbow and laughs, when we get to our class he opens the door for me like a gentleman, Ms Inglis tells us that we are lab partners and points us to our desk at the back of the class.

"Does anyone know the name of the process in which cells divide and multiply?" Everyone looks stumped by Ms Inglis question, she turns to me, "Ms Hale do you know ?" Everyone in the class stares at me they all expect me to say something stupid because i am a blonde, I'll show them. "Is it not meiosis miss" i say calmly, i hear some gasps from around the class, "correct Ms Hale and welcome to the top Biology class." She says and smiles at me. Emmett leans over to me and whispers "smart, fit and beautiful you are the whole package Rosalie", i giggle and push him away. When the bell finally rings at the end of the double period he walks out of class with me and he takes me to where Alice and Bella are, He waves at me then jogs over to Edward and Jasper. My next class is double italian with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, i love italian because i am already fluent so are the Cullen's as their mother is Italian. We decide just to talk in italian and not work, the 2 hours fly by and when the bell goes we all head to lunch. Alice invites me and Jasper to sit with them and we accept and head to a table. We sit down and start talking then Alice gasps, i look up and see Emmett holding hands with some blonde. They walk to the table and he sits down and she sits next to him, "hey guys, you know Lauren" he says, "the skank who cheated on you, yeh i remember" Alice hisses at Emmett. "C'mon now Alice don't bring that up she has changed" Emmett says softly as Lauren cuddles up to him with an evil smirk on her face, Alice gives him the finger and turns to me and mouths are you okay, i nod my head and smile weakly. I'm okay, i am not okay. I wish that was me. Lauren clears her throat and turns to me "so you are the girl who my spot", i stare at her with one eyebrow raised. Alice speaks up and explains "you took the captain spot for track and took her spot in the swim team, so she is pissed." My eyes widen in shock, "sorry" is all i can manage to say, "its not your fault you are just better" Edwards tells me. "Haha no she isn't she is just lucky anyway i will be getting the volleyball captain spot so it doesnt even matter" Lauren hisses at me, i turn to Alice and smile she knows that i actually got given the spot as i was in the American under 16 team. The bell goes at the end of lunch and we all head of to the rest of our classes, i cant concentrate on anything, i am too distracted by Emmett and Lauren, i don't know why but it really bothers me.

When the bell goes for the end of the day i trudge to my locker get my volleyball kit and head to the gym, its try-outs for the team today. In the changing rooms i am introduced to the rest of the team there is 10 of us in total and we have only met once before when they voted me captain, they are all lovely girls and so talented. They give me a uniform which consists of black shorts, a black top with a red number of the back along with our surname and on the front it says Forks Volleyball, i put on my new shoes which are black and white Nike free runs and pull my curls into a ponytail. These shorts don't leave much to the imagination but at least i have what Jasper calls a ghetto booty, it better be i have done so many squats to get it like this. We all walk out to the gym and sit on the benches discussing what we are looking for, we are looking for 4 extra players to train and they are 20 trying out, one of them is Lauren this should be fun.

EMMETTS POV

"Guys why are we here" i say to my football mates, " cause try outs are always funny and look at the girls in the team. Smokin!" Lucas replies, "yeh and out of your league mate" i chuckle and punch him in the arm. "WOW who is the new one, the blonde" i look over to where he is pointing and mu jaw drops, right in front of my is a golden goddess. Most of her legs are on show and they are unbelievably toned, her butt god it is big but not massive its is a good size and a perfect shape. She has a tiny waist and due to her outfit you can see her perfect curves, her gorgeous golden curls hang down adding to her beauty, her sun-kissed skin tops it all off this girl is an angel, please let her personality be as perfect. "Emmett, dude calm down you are drooling" Lucas jokes i turn and push him off the bench. I look up and see Lauren sitting with her bitchy friends, she is pretty but her personality is awful, but still i date her i dont understand why. The girls in the team turn an address the others, that's when i notice her, Rosalie. She is the girl i have droold over, that settles it she has a perfect body, face but most importantly her personality is amazing. I realise she is walking over to me and my friends, i gulp. "Hey Emmett, what are you doing here" she asks, "um well we came to watch i suppose" i barely manage to say. "Okay then,you know Lauren is trying out." She whispers to me "yeah, better watch out she is rubbish i don't know why she is here" . She laughs softly "so you the captain of another team" i ask "yeah the red band around my arm means captain" she replies "and i am the team smasher". " smasher what is that" i ask her " you will see soon enough, trust me" she winks at me and turns on her heel and jogs back to her team and they huddle up.

So far 16 girls have been tested and now were really that good but Rosalie praised them and thanked them for attending. Now it was Lauren and her friends turn, this should be fun. 10 minutes into the game it is 6-1 and its match point, Lauren is being so cheeky to Rosalie, its so embarrassing but Rosalie is keeping her cool. Lauren serves and before anyone can hit Rosalie takes a long stride jumps up into the air and smashes the ball with such power it hits the floor with an almighty bang. everyone is clapping now i get why she is called that, her hand must be broken that was so powerful, she high-fives her team and they start to take down the net. Lauren has always been a sore loser and she looks furious she grabs the ball and chucks it at Rosalie before she can move it hits her in the chest and she falls to the ground. I jump up and run over to her, she sits up and gasp. "Shes been winded, she can't breathe" someone shouts, i hold her arms and look into her eyes, they are filled with panic, "its okay Rosalie, copy my breathing" i take long deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth, at first she can't copy she just gasps trying to get an air but then eventually she copies me and she starts to calm down. "There we go, good girl, you're gonna be okay" i tell her and smile, i wrap my arm around her waist and help her stand up, she grips me like she is going to faint. "I am going to take you to my house to see my dad, he is a doctor" she nods silently, i look over to Lauren and glare at her she shrinks back and i take Rosalie to my car.

"She will be okay, she didn't hit her head and nothing is broken, she just panicked" my father tells us, she nods and smiles at me. Thank god she is okay i cant stop thinking about the look of terror in her eyes, she was so scared. My father leaves the room and i turn to her "i called Jas he is on his way, you can stay for dinner Alice really wants you to." She nods and smiles at me i turn to leave but shejumps up and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for today, you are my knight in shining armour Emmett" with that she leaves the room and i stand frozen grinning like an idiot i want that girl, one way or another i will get her.


	3. Chapter 3

**EMMETTS POV**

Rosalie and Jasper just left and i cant believe i am saying it but i already miss her. She is perfection, not just how she looks but her personality. She was so pleasant and polite at dinner she had genuine conversations with my parents and she said she really liked them. She even offered to help clear up after dinner so we ended up washing dishes together and having a bubble war. As soon as we waved her and Jasper off Esme told me she approved of her and that she was 100 times better than Lauren, Carlisle likes her because all night she was discussing medical jssues with him. Its been so much easier to have normal lives now that Carlisle has come up with a way to eat human food even though we dont need it all we need to do is take a pill to digest it after.

"Im going to go to bed now, night guys" i call to Esme and Carlisle, "okay night son" Carlisle replies softly. I head up the stairs slowly with todays events replaying in my head, i still cannot believe Lauren intentionally hurt Rosalie its inexcusable. I still cant believe i didnt recognise her when i saw her, she is the hottest girl i have ever set eyes on but i cant have her. I wish more than anything i could, i would getnto kiss thouse perfect lips and hold her in my arms. When she kissed me in Carlisles office it felt like fireworks, my skin was tickling and if i could im sure i would be blushing. "Whats with the cheeky smirk?" Alices says walking out of the room. I lean against the bannister and turn to her " just thinking about someone", she walks over to me and says " would that person be called Rosalie Hale by any chance?" I quietly nod my head and smile at her, she screechs and jumps up and down claping her hands like a seal. "I KNEW IT, you have a crush on her!" I quickly cover her mouth with my large hand "no i dont remember i have... Lauren and i not that kind of guy. Goodnight." I let go of her and walk to my room slamming the door behind me, i throw myself on my bed and cover my face with my hands. "Why did she have to be so perfect. I have Lauren and i cant dump her she gets really vicious, she would go after Rosalie and i cant put her in that much danger. But i cannot just be friends with her she is everything i have ever wanted but i we cant be together so i suppose being friends will have to do."

**ROSALIES POV**

"The Cullens are all lovely people arent they Jas?" I ask him as we walk up the drive to our house, "yeah they seem nice, Rose i have to tell you something" i notice he is looking away from me. "Yeah whats up, you can tell me anything" i say softly trying to reassure him, he stops and looks at me and i notice how red his cheeks are. "I like Alice and she likes me and i am going to ask her to be my girlfriend" he blurts out at 100 miles per hour, i just stare at him until i finally process it and scream "OH MY GOD FINALLY!" he lets out a relieved laugh "so you think she will say yes" he asks me. "OF COURSE SHE WILL, your only problem might be Emmett he is kinda protective of her" i tell him "but i am sure he will be happy for you guys, just dont hurt her or he wont be the only one you should be scared of."

He chuckles and gives me a quick hug before we enter our house only to find our parents standing there waiting for us. "Sorry we are a bit late, whats wrong" i ask with a sense of dread in my voice. "We have some news for you both" our father replies, Jasper grips my hand. "Royce has been let off and my work has asked me to come back, so we are moving back to Rochester at the end of the week all of us." My heart drops and my body turns to stone then i cant hold it back anymore " NO I WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!" i scream with everything i have " HOW COULD HE BE LET OFF HE BEST AND RAPED ME!" "Rose that is our home we must go back" our mom replies while reaching out for my hand i snatch it away from her and run up the stairs and into my room where i sit in the corner, i hearJasper lightly knock on my door and open it. When he sees the tears on my face he walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. "Shh dont worry we arent going back Rose, i promised i would protect yoh and i will, dont worry" he pulls me in closer to him. "Still ask Alice out okay" he nods and smiles at me before leaving. I change into my pjamas and climb into bed, all i can think is that i will never see Emmett again.


	4. Chapter 4

**ROSALIES POV**

BEEP BEEP. I roll over and slap my alarm clock, rub my eyes and roll out of bed. I don't even know why I get up it doesn't matter anymore, I will be leaving by the end of the week and I will never get to see my new friends again. Jasper has decided he is going to ask Alice out anyway and so we are not going to tell them we are leaving, its not worth it I doubt anyone but Alice and Bella will really care any. I will miss my team-mates so much they welcomed me with open arms and it feels like I have known them all for years. I fell bad about Alice and Bella because we have gotten really close but I don't have a choice in the matter, we're leaving and I'm dreading it.

I go to my closet and pull out my dark blue high-waisted jeans, a white floral top which I tuck in, my brown leather jacket and matching shoulder bag and I grab my brogues. I pull my hair into a messy bun and only put on mascara, because today I don't even care. I go down stairs and meet Jasper and we both quickly go to his car without even acknowledging our parents. The whole ride he is bouncing up and down telling me how he is going to ask her and even though I'm in a foul mood I cant help but smile he has really fallen for her. When we pull into the car park we park on the other side of the car-park and walk into school when we see the Cullen's walking towards us, I feel Jasper tense beside me and I give him an encouraging nod. He goes up to Alice and pulls her aside, I watch him as he fidgets before manning up and asking her that's when she squeals she jumps into his arms and he kisses her in front of everyone. "I'm going to have to have a word with that brother of yours eh?" Emmett says pulling me from my daze, he chuckles but I just stare at him and begin to panic. I can't do this, I can't act like there is nothing wrong before I know what I am doing I quickly stutter " em I have to go, I need to be somewhere" and I run into school leaving him, Edward and Bella standing there shocked. I run down the corridor and into my first class where I dump my books and bag down and put my head in my hands, this is going to be harder than I thought.

**EMMETTS POV**

"em I have to go, I need to be somewhere" then she runs away from us. "what the hell was that about" Edward finally interjects , I shake my head and say "I have no idea bro". We all walk over to a kissing Alice and Jasper and congratulate them then Jasper turns to Edward and I and says "don't worry I won't hurt her or mess her about." we laugh and punch him on the arm. We all walk together into the school and disperse into our classes. One thing I can't shake from my mind is what is wrong with Rosalie.

**ROSALIES POV**

I have successfully managed to avoid Emmett so far but now was the most difficult. Lunch. I usually sit with them and Lauren but not today, think I might go to the gym and do some training. When the bell rings I rush out of algebra and down to my locker, I grab my PE kit and turn to go to the gym when I run into Bella, Alice and Edward. "Hey Rosalie, you sitting with us today?" Alice asks in her sing-song voice, "um no not today I'm going to the gym and do some training but you guys have fun" I reply and before any of them have time to reply I walk quickly to the gym. I go into the changing rooms and pull on my shorts, shirt and trainers then jog to the gym, I turn of my ipod and my music starts blaring out I start with a couple of laps then do some press-ups, lunges and squats before doing weights. Training always helps me when I'm having a bad day, its something where you are to busy to over think your life. I realise the time and walk back to get changed before heading to my next classes, luckily today I don't have any classes with Emmett and I don't sit next to any Cullen's in the classes I do have.

When it's finally the end of the day I grab my stuff and head for Jaspers white audi, I lean against it and wait for him, it's another 5 minutes before I see him appear with the Cullen's. He pulls Alice into his chest and kisses her passionately her hands running up his back and around his neck and his hands rest on the small of her back. After about another 2 minutes they finally pull apart and he walks over to me, his cheeks going very red. "guess you saw that then?" he asks me with his shy school boy voice, "yup, good PDA much Jas!" I say back to him laughing, he grumbles under his breath and opens the car letting me in. The car ride home consists of me annoying him about Alice and teasing him about the small hickey I discovered on his collar-bone. When we pull into our drive we both just sit there until I finally break the silence "I don't want to go back Jas, what are we going to do?" he grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly, " don't worry Rose I promise you, you are not going back there" he gives me a reassuring look and we get out of the car both dreading the upcoming awkwardness with our parents.

**EMMETTS POV**

"I have no idea", something is definitely wrong with Rosalie she wasn't rude or nasty she was just short, like she couldn't stand to be near us and we are the vampires its hard for us to be around her. Today is the ONLY day I don't have any classes with her Damn, I'm getting kind of worried I hope its nothing serious. I can see what she is like at lunch I suppose. 4 classes go by at a snail's pace, good god I hate school, its worse when she isn't in my classes she makes me laugh so much. The only thing that is hard is her smell, even with years of being a vegetarian she still appeals to me but I have it under control. Also Carlisle and Esme warned me that I had to take extra care with my strength around her but to be honest she could handle me, I can tell she is a strong one. Finally I hear the bell ring and I am the first of the physics classroom, I don't think I could have been any faster if it was on fire. I meet Jasper and we walk down to the lunch hall, we walk in and spot Edward, Alice and Bella sitting at a table but no Rosalie, we make our way over and sit down with them I ignore Alice and Jasper's make out session and ask them "Where's Rosalie, I haven't seen her all day?", Alice pulls away from Jasper and replies "She said she was going to the gym to train but she seemed off, she hasn't spoken to any of us " my worry only increases we all turn to Jasper "she is fine, she's just going through some stuff but It's not my place to tell you sorry." He is definitely hiding something I can see it in his eyes, I will get to the bottom of this.

Then end of the day comes slowly, my brain is wracked with worry, I keep thinking of all these horrible scenarios to do with Rosalie and they are freaking me out. I meet up with Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella but still no Rosalie and we all walk out of the school. Jasper pulls Alice into his chest and they start making out, my teeth clench and I turn to talk to Edward only to see him and Bella sucking each others face as well, god I'm surrounded by horn dogs. I look anywhere but at them and something catches my eye, I see Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair in a bun over in the corner of the car park. She is leaning against Jasper's car, she doesn't notice me and I decided not to go over cause I don't want to upset her.

When Jasper leaves we all pile into my car and I tease Alice about Jasper and Bella sits on Edwards knee as he rubs her thighs. We pull up into our drive way then into the garage, when we get out I see Edward and I decide to get revenge on him for his PDA, I jump on his back and he nearly falls, lucky he is a vampire otherwise he'd have broken his back. He gives me a piggyback ride into the house when we see Carlisle and Esme standing by the stairs, I slide of his back and stand beside Edward, Bella and Alice. "what's wrong?" I ask dreading the answer, "did Jasper and Rosalie speak to you today" Carlisle asks, "well no Rosalie avoided us all and Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend" Alice answers. I see Esme's face light up and she goes to hug Alice, "congratulations sweetie that's so good, he is a lovely boy" she says. "can you please tell us what is wrong!" I say slightly aggravated, "well Esme ran into their mom and she mentioned that they would be moving back to Rochester due to a man named Royce. They are moving back their at the end of the week. I'm sorry." My unbeating heart drops to the floor, leaving, that's why she didn't want to speak to us. I'm kinda mad she could have come to me, I thought we were friends. "their mom said Jasper might be staying but they are forcing Rosalie to go back but she didn't tell me why." Esme says through the silence, Alice is now grinning from ear to ear. After another 5 minutes of silence and pitiful looks from everyone I go to my room and sit on my bed, soul destroyed by the news.


	5. Chapter 5

**EMMETTS POV**

It's 11:43 by the time everyone in the house is in bed, I slip on my dark grey shorts, a white t-shirt, black hoodie and black vans. I grab my keys and phone and jump down from my balcony, I need to speak to Rose and it can't wait, I know where she lives so I am just going to run up and she if she is awake. I check again that nobody has seen me and take off running at vampire speed through the woods her house is on the other side of the river, its s very secluded farm house and its huge. It takes me about 7 minutes to get there she has a huge open field garden so I walk through the trees until I see her house, her room is the only one that faces out this way, I'm surprised by what I see. Rosalie is sitting in one of the big bay windows in her room on a window seat, her back against the wall feet against the other wall so she is side on to the window, she has her arms wrapped around her and her hair is hanging down by her face. She looks sad, _my angel looks sad._ I pull out my phone and text her, _look out your window x. _I see her reach for her phone and open the text, then she raises her head and look out as I emerge from the trees and give her a small smile, my phones buzzes _what are you doing here? _the message reads, _I needed to talk to you, can you come out x? _I quickly text back, I see her nod and get up from the window seat. I wait a few minutes then I see her come out of the back door, she is in her purple jammies bottoms with a white strap top on, a purple and light grey Lonsdale hoodie and white converse, she slowly makes her way up to me never looking up at me. When she finally reaches me she looks up at me and I immediately notice the sadness in her eyes. "hey" I say quietly "hey, look I'm sorry about today I was upset about things but they don't concern you guys I shouldn't have acted that way" she replies in a small voice, I don't mean to but I get angry. "don't concern us, you leaving doesn't concern us how can you say that I thought we were friends" I snap at her, as soon as I say it I regret it. "your mom told mine today, that your going back at the end of the week" I look into her eyes and see they are red and tears are forming in them "you say it like I want to go back, I came her to get away, I don't want to go back, I cant." she tells me, her voice cracking then the tears fall. Before I can think about the consequences I pull he into my arms and hold her tightly, "then don't go" I tell her, she looks at me "I don't have a choice they wont let me stay with Jasper alone they say we need to live with someone, but we don't know anyone so nobody will ask us." I rub her back trying to comfort her. "I'd give anything to say her, I vowed never to go back to Rochester" she tells me between hiccups, "why, what happened there?" I ask her softly and she just looks at me "trust me you don't want to know but I cant go back there." I nod my head and say "well we need to find a way for you both to stay then" she smiles at me and laughs. " its kinda late do you want to stay you can have the couch in my room" she asks "um yeh thanks that would be great then you can tell me who this Royce guy is?" she nods and leads me into her house.

She takes me up the stairs and into her huge room, she grabs a cover and some pillows and puts them on her couch. She sits on her bed and I sit down next to her "he was my ex-boyfriend who just got his case dropped." she tells me quietly "what did he do" I ask and I see her whole body tense, I quickly take her hand and squeeze it " he and his friends beat and raped a girl in the street and left her there." my eyes widen when she says it "and he got let off" I say "yup his daddy bought him the best lawyers, you see they have more money than god so the laws don't apply to them" her face is straight I know she isn't telling me something but I don't push it. "so that's why you don't want to go back, that's a good reason why are your parents forcing you?" she sighs and says "my dad was a banker for Royce's dad, its all about business for them, getting in with the good people, I don't really matter to them" she lies back on her bed and sighs again "well you matter to me Rosalie and don't worry I'll find away for you to stay, I promise" she sits up and pulls me into her arms and whispers thank you into my ear, my skin tingles when she touches me. I get up and go to the couch and climb under the covers she does the same and I tell her goodnight then she falls asleep.

**ROSALIES POV**

For some reason I feel safer knowing that Emmett is near-by, I'm glad I told him It killed me not talking to him and his family. Know they know hopefully I wont have to tell them that the girl was me. I sleep easily, no nightmare nothing, when my alarm goes off I sit up and notice Emmett is gone and there is a note on the table I get up and read it. _Morning sleeping beauty, sorry I had to leave didn't want my family to worry when they saw I wasn't there. Thanks for last night I was so worried about you and don't worry you're not going anywhere. See you at school. Love Big Bear (Emmett)_

I cant help but smile at his note I quickly grab my white dress with black embroidered flowers, my black cardigan, sandals and bag. Before putting on my make-up and pinning my side fringe back but leaving the rest of my curls down, I run down the stairs grab Jasper and pull him into the car and race to school. When we get there I see the Cullens pull up, Jasper walks over to Alice and kisses her I walk over to Emmett who is wearing jeans and a white Hollister top with black converse. He smiles at me, leans over to me and whispers "I told them but they wont bring it up if you don't want to talk about it." I smile and reply "thanks and I liked your note" he winks at me and laughs. I can tell that everything will be okay from now on thanks to Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**EMMETTS POV**

Its Friday which means if my plan doesn't work Rosalie will be leaving in 2 days. I had a great idea, I told Carlisle and Esme about their situation and even before I asked they both suggested we ask them to move in here. We have a huge house with 2extra rooms so it shouldn't be a problem. Esme said we shouldn't let them get away because they are amazing people and that she wants us all to be happy.

Carlisle and Esme went to see their parents while we were at school and they agreed to let them move in If they wanted now we are just waiting to hear what they say. Alice and Bella are so excited because they want to do Rosalie's room, I'm excited because it means I wont have to say goodbye to her. They're parents said they would call at 7 and its 6:39 at the moment so soon we will know. Please god let them say yes I don't want to say goodbye to my angel.

**ROSALIES POV**

Our parents called and said they needed to speak with us, this cant be good last time they did that they told us we were moving, how can it get any worse. I walk through the door and into the sitting room where my mom, dad and Jasper are waiting, Jasper turns to me and he looks as terrified as I feel, I walk over to him and sit by his side. "hey sweetie, we have some news, we know you both don't particularly want to go back to Rochester" I scoff "that's an understatement" I hiss at them. "well we have a solution" my dad says I look at him with raised eyebrows. "The Cullen's have said they want you both to move in with them, they have 2 extra rooms and are they want you to live with them." I cant believe my ears, I just sit there then I quietly laugh Emmett said he would fix this and he did. "yes , yes thank you so much" jasper finally says, I nod with him and our parents smile. We ask to be excused and run to his car, we race down to the Cullen's house and ring the doorbell, Esme answers and invites us in. The whole family are standing there staring at us and all we do is nod, they seem to get them message because they all smile and clap. Jasper runs to Alice and picks her up, Emmet walks over to me and smiles "I told you, you weren't going anywhere" I can help but wrap my arms around him and he pulls me closer to him and hugs me.

After talking for a while we go outside and walk through the woods, I take him to my favourite spot, its in the woods but looks out over the lake and mountains. We sit on a fallen tree and look at the view. "Thank you Emmett, you don't know what this means to me" he takes my hand and looks into my eyes "I have to admit I was slightly selfish, I didn't want you to go, I didn't want to have to say goodbye." I can tell I'm blushing so I turn back to the lake, he breaks the silence "how did you find this place" I stand and walk over to the edge of the lake "I was out running and I took a break here, its my new favourite place it helps me think." I feel him his warm breath on my neck as he stands towering over me "its beautiful, just like you" I turn and poke him in the stomach, he laughs and runs his hand down my arm, he leans down and lightly kisses my lips. He pulls away and smiles down at me, he sits on the ground and leans against a tree he takes my hand and invites me down next to him, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I know I cant become attached to him, he has a girlfriend but I let myself enjoy the moment. When it gets late he takes me home and I walk into my house and straight away start packing up my things. I am moving into my new house on my birthday, that's the best present I can think of.

Two days go by so fast and before I know I'm putting the last boxes into the moving truck and saying goodbye to my parents. My mom is crying but she knows this is what's best for us, she pulls me into her arms and kisses me goodbye. We watch as they drive away from the house, Jasper warps his arm around my shoulders "don't worry we're going to be okay" I smile and lean my head on the arm. With the last boxes packed we get into our own cars and drive down to the Cullen's, life is going to be so different but hopefully a good different. When we get there the whole family is outside waiting for us, we pull into their drive and get out of our cars. Alice rushes over and hugs me then goes and kisses Jasper, we walk up to them and Esme pulls Jasper and I into her arms, like a mother. They show us into their house, as soon as we walk in I notice that decorations everywhere saying happy birthday Rosalie, I completely forgot my birthday. Bella and Edward come out holding presents, they each take it in turn to give them to me, I barely know them but they already feel like family.

**EMMETTS POV**

There is a spring in my step because today is the day Jasper and Rosalie move in. we have spent the last two days decorating and getting everything ready, benefits of being a vampire in two days we got everything done because we don't need to sleep. Carlisle had a chat with us all about controlling our thirst but nobody it that worried we are all quite controlled. Both rooms have been completely re-decorated and I took a special interest in Rosalie's room. I had made her dressing table and engraved it for her, I also got her some pictures for her room.

Esme calls us all downstairs and tells us that they should be arriving any minute. We go outside because we have planned a Birthday surprise for Rosalie, we all got her presents. I got her a ring, it a silver band made up of flowers and on the inside its says _my angel x_, I really hope she likes it I put a lot of thought into and its discreet nothing to flashy because she isn't in to that sort of thing. 5 minutes later I hear Carlisle shout "here they come" we all stand at the top of the drive and watch her red car and Jaspers white one pull up into the drive. As soon as they step out Alice runs over and hugs them both and so does Esme, when they have finished we show them into the house and surprise Rosalie she looks genuinely shocked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSALIE" we all shout, Edward and Bella go and get her presents and she opens them one by one. First is Carlisle and Esme's - they gave her 250 dollars, at first she says she cant accept it but they insist she keeps it she gives in and give them both a huge. Next is Bella who gives her a bunch of fancy make-up (not that she needs it), then Edward gives her 5 new CDS, Alice gives her a massive bag of new clothes including some very nice bikinis which I hope to see on one day. Then Jasper who bought her favourite chocolate and some new vans and converse. Lastly its me, I walk over and giver her a tiny blue box with a bow on it, she opens it slowly and shock spreads over her face "I can return it if you don't like it" she shakes her head vigorously "I absolute love it Emmett thank you so much" she slips the ring on her middle finger and runs over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you all you have all been too kind to me." she says shyly "well we aren't exactly down we have one more surprise for you both." Esme says and grins at them. I cover her eyes and Alice covers Jaspers and we led them up to the third floor, we show them Jaspers room first and he cant believe it when he see it. Then Rosalie's Esme opens the door and I remove my hands from her eyes and she gasps. She steps in and looks around.


	7. Chapter 7

**ROSALIES POV**

Emmett removes his hands from my eyes and I can't contain my gasp. I step in to my new room and look around, its massive with oak wood floors, all 4 walls are white and one that faces out into the garden and woods has giant glass panels on it. It's basically a glass wall with red/raspberry curtains, there is an oak double bed against one wall with two bed side tables. There is a built-in wardrobe in the wall with the door and across from the bed is a wooden dressing table. I walk over to it and notice that on the left corner is name is engraved, "I built it for you" Emmett whispers "you built this and engraved it for me?" he nods meekly. He reaches over and flips the mirror to show me the giant rose her engraved on the back, "its beautiful Emmett, I can't believe you did this for me, I don't deserve it", "of course you do Rosalie, this is the least you deserve trust me" I can't help but smile at him. I go back to looking around my new room, there is a raspberry/red couch facing a TV that's mounted on the wall, on the bed-side tables I notice that there is two photo frames, I pick them up to look at them closer. "it's the day that you fell down the stairs and I caught you, Alice is quite clever at getting pictures discreetly." the picture is of me in Emmett's arms, one of his arms is around my back and my hair is flowing behind me, he is looking down at me with a cute little side smile and I am looking up at him with a look of sheer relief that he caught me "it's actually a great picture of you" Emmett says to me, " not really I had just fallen down the stairs into your arms" I reply "I suppose but you still look beautiful, it's a professional looking picture of us" he chuckles. The second picture is from when we were racing one another, I was winning then Emmett came up behind me and scooped me into his arms, we both are laughing hysterically in the picture, one arm is around my back and the other is under my knees, both of my arms are around his neck. "I really love that picture, I might steal it off of you" he says loudly, "you can try but its mine" I say back to him giving him a quick jab in the stomach.

"So you like your room?" Esme asks with slight anticipation in her voice, I turn to her with a massive grin " of course I do, it is absolutely perfect thank you so much." both Jasper and I thank everyone for this amazing gift, "Most of your things came earlier but not all of your clothes but they will be here in the morning i presume" Esme says and we both nod. "Well its about 8 now so I think we should go down to the beach to celebrate Rosalie's birthday and our new house mates?" suggests Carlisle and everyone agrees. "Meet down there in 10 minutes, we need to get ready" Alice injects quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me to her room, she pulls out a black lace dress that has a very low back and is very short but floaty. "I got you this and there will be no agreements you are wearing it." I thank her and quickly put it on, she sits me down and does my makeup, leaving my hair naturally curly. After she gets herself ready we make our way down to the beach which is only a couple of minutes from the house, everyone is already there and as soon as Alice sees Jasper she runs to him leaving me alone.

**EMMETTS POV**

Alice pulls Rosalie away to her room to get ready and everyone disperses into their own rooms, I wonder down to mine and quickly pull on my jeans, a plain white top that clings to my muscles and my blazer, I decided smart but not too fancy. I grab my phone and make my way down to the beach with Jasper closely followed by Esme and Carlisle. It's another 5 minutes before we see Alice and Rosalie coming down the path from the house when the come into view a grin plasters itself across my face, Rosalie looks absolutely beautiful. She is wearing a black lace dress that is short but not too short that she looks slutty, she has black sandals on and her hair is flowing loosely past her shoulders. She walks over to me and I try to contain my grin, "well don't you look beautiful" I say to her "you don't look so bad yourself" she winks at me "you don't think it's a bit much look how long it is at the back!" she turns and moves her curls away so I can see her back, the dress comes to about her lower back showing off her beautiful skin and her sculpted shoulder blades. "not at all, it suits you" I reassure her, she smiles and I lightly take her tiny hand in my large one. I guide her over to the sand, I sit down and pat the sand beside me inviting her to sit down next to me. Not too far away from us Carlisle is sitting in the sand with Esme lying with her head on his chest and his arms around her petit frame, walking away from us is Bella and Edward whose hands are intertwined and Jasper is sitting in the grass with Alice between his legs. it's a few moments of chatting before things get awkward, all around us everyone suddenly starts making out, we decide we need to get out of there. I stand up and outstretched my hand to Rosalie she takes it and I pull her up, we walk side by side down to the sea edge and walk away from everyone. We talk about friends, school anything really and its comfortable neither of us is putting pressure on it so it works well.

The tide is starting to come in and it is hitting our feet so we both take off our shoes, Rosalie suddenly stops and turns to face the sea "look how beautiful the moon and sea are Emmett" she lets out a big sigh and I move up until I am right behind her "yeah but not as beautiful as you" I whisper softly into her ear. She turns to face me and drops her head to stare at the sand, "we can't do this Emmett you have a girlfriend who you obviously love" she says quietly, I hook a finger under her chin and lift her head so she is looking into my eyes and I am looking into hers, "I don't love her, buts it complicated last time we broke up she made my life hell, she made up rumours about me" I say confidently. She nods her head understandingly and takes my hand, I take the opportunity to place my hand around her waist and pull her closer to my body, I lean down and place a light kiss on her plush lips, I begin to pull away when she goes on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around my neck, instinctively I wrap my other arm around her and leave them sitting loosely on the small of her back touching her bare skin, her skin is so soft under my fingers and i cant help but slowly draw invisible circles on her skin it's very calming. The kiss deepens and she is so close to my body I can feel her heartbeat racing, a though flicks into my mind about how cold my skin must be to her but she doesn't say anything so I push it aside. After a few moments she pulls away and I see how red her cheeks are, some how she looks even more beautiful "why is your heart racing Rosalie" I ask her softly, she answers with one simple word "_you"_. Her voice gives me chills and when she says you its feels like my heart has started beating again, she laughs and it sounds like an angels laugh. I am brought out of my daze when she throws cold sea water at me and laughs then starts sprinting away from me, it takes me a minute to realise what's going on then I take off after here gradually closing the gap between us. I finally close up to her and grab her, wrapping my arms around her waist I pick her off the ground and spin her around, she squeals. "got ya" I say between my hearty laughs, "your really strong Emmett" she replies to me as I place her on the ground, I flex my muscles and she pretends to swoon. We carry on walking down the beach until 11 then I notice the goose bumps on Rosalie's arms so I take off my blazer and wrap it around her tiny body she smiles at me, she goes over to a patch of grass and sits down, I walk slowly over to her sit down right next to her. What she does next surprises me. She rests her head on my shoulders and nestles it until she is comfy, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her effortlessly onto my lap, so she is sitting side onto me she puts her head on my chest and I wrap both arms around her and hold her tightly against me.

We sit like this for 20 minutes when I realise she has nodded off against me she really does look like an angel sleeping and awake, i have really fallen hard for this girl. I put one arm under her knees and stand up carefully as not to wake her up, I bridal carry her all the way back to the house and put her in her bed, I pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead "one day we will be together Rose, just wait" with that I quietly shut the door and go to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

This is late on in the night from the previous chapter, thought it needed broken up a bit. This is just cute moment between Rosalie and Emmett that helps deepen their new found friendship (they are not dating)

P.s they live in the house they live in during the movies, in this vampires can sleep but they don't need it.

**ROSALIES POV**

I think I could be falling for Emmett, I lean my head against his chest and he pulls me close to his body and I slowly drift off.

I wake up and stretch out on my bed, I roll over and see the bright numbers on my alarm clock that read 1:17am. I sit up and rub my eyes, I'm still in my dress from the night at the beach the truck with the rest of my clothes won't arrive until tomorrow morning so I have no jammies, fantastic. I try to get back to sleep but I can't it feels like something in my brain is trying to keep me up. I sigh and get out of bed I walk down the stairs to get a drink and then walk back up when I pass Esme and Carlisle's room its silent and so is Edwards and Bella's. They stay on the floor above the kitchen and lounge and Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I stay on the floor above that so the 3rd floor. I walk up the stairs and down the corridor when I see Emmett's light on, I walk and knock quietly.

**EMMETTS POV**

I need to come up with a plan to get away from Lauren, she ruins my life at first she was nice but then I saw what she was really like. I have tried to end things but she doesn't take it well she shouts and screams, last time she spread loads of rumours about me. But this time I need to get rid of her I want to move on and be with Rosalie, I hope she feels the same way about me as I do about her. "Ugh when did love get so complicated?" I ask myself breaking the stiff silence in my room. _Knock Knock_, my door opens slowly and I see a flash of blonde, then Rosalie walks in still in her dress. She stops and stares bug-eyed at me, then I remember I don't have a shirt on and I'm only in my boxers and I can't contain my laughter. I look up and she how red her cute little cheeks have gone "sorry I didn't mean to barge in" she whispers I shake my head "you didn't barge in, I was just thinking" I say softly "do you want me to go or.." I shake my head quickly and beckon her with my hand. She sits at the foot of my bed looking very uncomfortable in her dress "why are you still dressed Rosalie?" she giggles and answers "some of my stuff isn't here yet and I don't have any jammies and I forgot to ask Alice" I chuckle and get up, walk to my drawer and pull it open. I grab the smallest black boxers I own, a white muscle-man top and my first ever football hoodie, I go over to her and hand them to her and smile. "they might be really big but it's something" she stands up and I point over to my bathroom, she walks over and shuts the door, I sit back on my bed and lay back for a few moments before I hear the click of the door and she walks out. I try to hold back my laughter but it escapes, the boxers aren't too bad a fit but they are like for a 12-year-old but they top and hoodie are far to big, she has tied the top with a bobble to keep it up but the hoodie still covers her bum and part of her upper thigh. "I like it" I choke through my laughter she nods and grins at me "thanks Emmett, I don't know why you are so nice to me" I reach over to her and take her hand and lightly pull her to my bed "because I can tell you are worthwhile ms Hale" she smiles and looks down to her lap. "Don't hide from me Rosalie, you can trust me with anything" she smiles and shift further onto my bed, "okay let me show you something then."

She removes the hoodie and turns so her back is facing me, she lifts her top and moves the back of bra, I gasp loudly, she has a big scar across about 4 inches on her back. I don't mean to but my fingers reach out and softly touch it and I feel her shiver under my touch "does it hurt" I ask, my voice full of concern she shakes her head "not anymore", "what happened" she tenses and shivers again. She turns to face me and I can see her eyes have gone hazy with tears that she is fighting back "in Rochester, things happened that's why I left." she shifts on my bed and looks out the window into the dark night. "People always say that I'm perfect but I'm not. I'm scarred, broken and nothing can change that. People just see the blonde hair, tanned skin and pretty face and they automatically assume that's all I am but I am so much more than that but people don't care. They want me to sit still and be pretty but I want to make difference, I want people to know that I was here." I sit there staring at this girl in front of me and all I think is that I need to protect her. "you're not broken or scarred Rosalie, your real. Everyone has a past and you have had to carry it on your shoulders for years but that's what I'm here for. Let me help you, in front of me I see a beautiful angel but I also see a woman who loves life, her friends and aspires to change the world. People underestimate you but you constantly show them what you're made of, I know one day you will do something great and I hope I get to be apart of it."

**ROSALIES POV**

We barely know each other but it feels like I have known him all my life. He opens his arms and I instinctively crawl over to him and bury my head in his chest he pulls me next to him and wraps my legs over his pulling me closer to his body. I inhale his scent and smile he draws circles on my skin with his fingers and I shiver under his soft, cold touch. "Stay here with me tonight, just to sleep nothing else" he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my skin when his breath hits my skins, I nod against his chest and he pulls the cover over us and settles down into his bed. I cant help but get attached to him, he seems to know me better than anyone else and he makes me feel safe, I can be myself around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**EMMETTS POV**

It's been 2 weeks since that amazing night with Rosalie and we've only gotten closer. We spend every moment we can together, not kissing or anything cause I have Lauren, we just hand out. I feel like I NEED to protect Rosalie after she showed me her scar and told me how she felt, she was so vulnerable and I feel like I have an obligation to make sure she is okay and I can see she appreciates it. I can't even imagine how she must have felt, all alone with no-one to really talk to apart from Jasper, I just want her to know that I will always be there for her. The other day Rosalie was asked out by a complete slime ball named Ryan, he called her a 'pretty thang' and cornered her up against the lockers, I completely lost it I grabbed him and flung him across the corridor and warned him not to go near her again or his face would be getting rearranged. I could tell she was thankful but I got an earful from Lauren, she was pissed and was screaming at me saying Rosalie was none of my concern and that she was my girlfriend and I should pay attention to her. I guess she is right I need to be careful I can't show my feelings for Rosalie, not yet anyway.

"hey, you coming to the gym?" Jasper asks me, snapping me out of my daze, "um yeah, you?" he nods, I open my locker and grab my stuff then walk down to the gym with Jasper talking about football training. When we get there I pull on my shorts, PE shirt and my Nike free runs and head up to the gym. The gym is full of guys and a few girls, Jasper and I head to the bench press station and start working, we are right next to the glass wall/window that looks onto the pool where the swimmers are meeting. I start my set, I can lift more than any guy in gym and that's not even my vampire greatest but I have to 'keep my cover' so I tone it down to a human weight. I sit up for a break and look over to the pool only to see my angel. Rosalie is standing by the pool in her light blue swim-suit with her hair in a French plait, she is perfect, her legs, bum, hips, waist… "Emmett you're drooling" calls Jasper from the bench beside me, I punch him in the shoulder and he laughs. We both walk over to the window and watch the swimmers line at the pool, Rosalie is in the fastest spot and Lauren is sitting on the bench, she looks pissed, she isn't fast enough to swim against Rosalie so she has to sit out. The coach blows the whistle and they take off, straight away Rosalie pulls ahead of everyone.

**ROSALIES POV**

"Rosalie Hale - lane one" shouts coach from the poolside, I get up and walk over and stand by my lane, I stretch up and to the sides warming myself up for the race. I look to the side and see Jasper, Emmet and a bunch of other guys staring at us, I smile and wave to Emmett and Jasper. "Lauren - not in this race, time doesn't qualify" shouts coach over the chatter, I look to Lauren who strops off to the benches and glares at me. The bell goes signalling to get ready, I step up on the block and lean over into my dive position, then coach blows the whistle and I dive into the water. As soon as I hit the water my instinct takes over and I pull away from the rest of the team. I manage to lap a few of the slower girls after about 2 minutes and I'm nearly finished the set with a new personal best. I hear the coaches voice over the water splashing against my ear "If she keeps going she'll beat Laurens time and will be our fastest front crawl yet", this is the extra push I need to keep going, I push myself and I see the wall nearing.

**EMMETTS POV**

"If she keeps going she'll beat Laurens time and will be our fastest front crawl yet", shouts the swim coach and I see Rosalie push herself to go faster than she is already going. I can't help but smile, this girl is amazing. My attention is broken from Rosalie when I see Lauren stand up from the bench and pick up a bunch of weights "I'll put these in the storage room" she says to the coach and walks over to Rosalie's lane, I know what she is going to do before she does it but I pray she doesn't. As Rosalie approaches the wall Lauren slips and the weights go flying into the water dropping instantly to the bottom I don't see Rosalie and I hope she has avoided them then my heart sinks. A strand on red rises to the top of the water and it gets bigger, blood. I don't even consider the risks of being near her blood I run from the window to the door and into the pool, I run past Lauren who is lying on the ground clutching her ankle, and moaning. Everyone around me Is freaking out, but I jump into action. I lean over into the water and pull her unconscious body out of the water, I pull her gently onto the ground and kneel beside her, my fingers run over her head where there is a patch of blood-stained hair. She has a huge purple bruise on her side but what worries me most is that she isn't waking up, I shake her gently and whisper her name. A few moments have passed when I see her eyelids flutter, "Rosalie open your eyes, please" I know how desperate my voice sounds and I am desperate I can't lose her, not like this. "Emmett… my head hurts" I chuckle and pull her into my arms "I know, you're going to have a massive headache later" I say to her softly, her tiny arms wrap around me and I pull her close to me, i feel her tiny body shaking against me. When she pulls away she touches her head and gasps when she sees the blood, she starts to panic, I pull off my top, roll it into a ball and press it against her head to stop the blood.

"We should take you to hospital" Jasper says over my shoulder but Rosalie shakes her head, "fine but at least let me take you to see my dad" she sighs and agrees reluctantly. I help her to her feet and start to walk to the changing rooms with her when Lauren shouts to me "what about, your girlfriend, my ankle hurts" I turn to her and hiss at her "well its your own fault, I'll talk to you later." she looks taken-a-back. I turn back to Rosalie and carry on walking, I get her clothes and she goes into a cubicle to change, I wait by the door for her patiently.

**ROSALIES POV**

I'm so close, keep going I think to myself. Pushing harder than ever before. I reach out my hand to touch the wall when something heavy hits my ribs, then my back then everything goes black and I feel myself sinking. I don't know how long passes when I feel strong arms around me pulling me from the watery blackness, I hear voices and one in particular I recognise. "Rosalie open your eyes , Please" Emmett, he is here. I slowly open my eyes and everything is so bright, I see the blurry outline of him beside me, " Emmett… my head hurts" I say softly, I hear his laugh, he pulls me into his arms and I feel instantly feel safe. I touch my head and gasp when I see the bright red on my fingers, I start breathing deeply, but am instantly calmed when Emmett removes his shirt and presses it gently to my head. His body is amazing, his abs are… WOW. I hear Jasper mention hospital and I shake my head, I hate hospitals and he knows it. Emmett convinces me to see his dad and helps me to the changing rooms to get changed. he hands me my clothes and I shut the cubicle door.

I slowly remove my swim suit holding back my groans of pain, I manage to put on my Blue bra and panties before the pain becomes too much. "OOWW" I scream, "Rosalie what's wrong" I don't know what to say "um can you come in here?" I reach over and unlock the door and he slides in and locks it behind him. I can see his eyes widen when he sees me "it hurts too much, can you… can you help me?" I ask him quietly, he nods and smiles. He reaches over and grabs my leggings, he helps me sit down and he slides them on, I feel ridiculous but he is being lovely. I stand up wincing slightly and his eyes catch the huge purple bruise forming on my ribs, his hands reach out and touch it, the unusual coldness of his skin soothes the pain slightly. "Oh my god Rosalie, I'm so sorry, she did it on purpose" he whispers still staring at my bruise, "I know but it wasn't you fault, I'll heal don't worry" I say in an attempt to reassure him but it doesn't help. "where else?" he asks sternly, I sigh and turn to show him the bigger one on my back, he gasps and again his fingers run over my skin leaving it tingling. I turn back around and he looks at his feet, I raise his head "listen I'm fine okay, I'm tougher than you think" and smile at him, he relaxes slightly and grabs my shirt. I raise my arms and he slides it over my body, I notice his cheeky grin when he accidentally brushes past my breasts and I can't help but laugh but stop instantly because it hurts too much. I slide on my converse and he passes me my hoodie "hold on, that's the one I gave you?" he says grinning from ear-to-ear, I know I'm blushing "yeh but it's so warm and smells nice" his grin widens "I think you'll find it's me who smells nice" even though it hurts I laugh. He wraps it around me and grabs my bag swinging it over his shoulder. He wraps one of his muscular arms around my arm and ushers me out to his car, we get half way across the car-park when I stop dead. The world is spinning around me "Rosalie's what is it?" he asks panic in his voice, "um just a bit dizzy that's on" his grip tightens around my waist and we start walking, I don't make it far until I start to fall to the side.

**EMMETTS POV**

I feel her fall to the side, I drop the bag and catch her in my arms "woah where you going" I ask jokingly, she smiles weakly at me, "Hold on" I say, I lean down grab the bag put it on my back and turn to her. I slip my arms around her waist and under her knees picking her up effortlessly, she weighs nothing. She settles into my arms and leans her head against my chest, I hold her closer to me and start walking, I slip her in the passenger seat of my JEEP and jog to the driver's side. I drive home at a quick pace and carry her into the house, up to Carlisle's office. "here again Rosalie" Carlisle jokes and she laughs quietly, he looks at her head and says it's just a superficial cut nothing serious, then asks to see her bruises. She lifts her top and shows him her ribs, even he gasps "you've been lucky nothing is broken, you'll just be very sore for a while I'm afraid" he says to her, she nods and sits up. He gives her pain killers and I help her to her room, she takes off her clothes wincing a little and pulls on a black sports bra, black yoga shorts and fluffy red socks. She slides onto her bed and beckons me to come next to her, she turns the TV on and we watch Iron man in comfortable silence. Half way through she nestles into my side and I wrap my arms around her, softly stroking her thigh. I have fallen hard for her, I need to talk to Lauren, this is her final warning she WILL leave Rosalie alone. "Hey Emmett Thank you for today" Rosalie whispers to me, I look at her and stroke her cheek "You don't need to thank me, I'll always be there to save you. Promise" I say back my voice full of unconditional devotion. I lean down and kiss her lips, she pulls me down onto her and deepens the kiss, when we pull apart I see her red cheeks and I kiss her forehead, before pulling the sheets over her and leaving her room letting her sleep.

I sit in my room thinking about how much I love her but how wrong it is, I have a girlfriend. I need to break it off with Lauren I don't love her and it isn't fair to pretend I do, but how can I do it without putting Rosalie in danger. I'm interrupted by Alice's small voice "Hey, how's Rose doing?" I sigh "okay considering what happened" she nods and sits beside me "we are going to play strip truth or dare tomorrow and we have invited Lauren" she says through gritted teeth, I nod my head slowly, "do you think Rose will be up for it" she continues, "Yeah, she is a tough girl that one" I answer while smiling. Alice grabs my hand and looks at me "its going to be okay Em" I can't hold it back anymore, i've never been this weak about anything but Rosalie is my new weakness. "I'm scared something really bad is going to happen to her Alice and I can't lose her, she means so much to me" I say quietly, Alice pulls me into her tiny arms and squeezes me "you wont lose her, she really likes you, she isn't going anywhere" she replies calmly, I nod and smile weakly at her before she leaves my room. I'm going to have to talk to Lauren tomorrow, this ought to be so much fun, not, but it has to be done for Rosalies sake.


	10. Chapter 10

**EMMETTS POV**

"Lauren!" I shout over the car-park as I storm, when I reach her she wraps her arms around my waist and tries to kiss me. I push her arms away from my body and step back, "what's up babe?" she asks while batting her eyelashes, "what's up!" I growl back at her "what the hell was that stunt you played yesterday, you put her in serious danger!" I usually never shout but I can't contain it now, she is so reckless. "I slipped it wasn't my fault" she says back but I see the smirk on her face, she tries to walk away from me but I hold her arm "that was no accident, you did it on purpose. You make it so hard for me to be with you, you say you love me then stop acting like a brat, you want to be with me then show me or we're DONE!" she looks scared of me but at this point I don't care "I'm sorry babe but she …" I cut her off "Rosalie did nothing, your just jealous of her" I hiss at her, she rips her arm from my grasp and pushes me back. "I'm not jealous of the cow, she is nothing and if you want to be with me you WILL stop seeing her!" she screams at me, "can't do that she lives with us now and she is my friend, if you don't want to date me fine but make your choice before the game tonight, think about it seriously because this is it, once and for all." I turn and walk away from her, hoping I've done the right thing by giving her the ultimatum.

I am fuming now, she is so annoying sometimes. Everyone thinks I'm terrifying because of my size but I would never hurt a fly honestly, except my food. I never intentionally hurt people but still people look at me like I'm a monster, everyone but Rosalie. She looks at me, no fear in her eyes. She is the only one who can bring me out of this shit mood Lauren put me in, I set off trying to find her and to my pleasure she is standing at her locker, alone. I walk up behind her and place my hands gently over her eyes, lean down and whisper in her ear "guess who?" she places her hands on mine and hums to herself "is it my monkey man?" I remove my hands, turn her around and pull a face. When she sees me she bursts out laugh and I sigh "what's up?" she asks with her soft voice "oh nothing just girl problems but you've brought me out of it" I reply quietly, "oh yeh man all these girls are crazy" she says with a manly voice I stare at her eyebrows raised "you're wasted as a boy Rosalie" she laughs and smiles "call me Rose".

**ROSALIES POV**

Today has been extremely long, Jasper and Alice went on non-stop about their date and Bella and Edward were making out the whole of lunch, after school I went to track and got a ride home with Emmett. We ended up singing do you want to build a snowman from frozen at the top of our lungs receiving very weird looks from pedestrians. When we got home I quickly did my homework then jumped in the shower and headed to Alice's room, she and Bella wanted me to get ready with them for tonight's game. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for dinner so it would just be us and Lauren, which I was not looking forward to ever since the whole nearly killing me thing.

I pull my hair into a high messy bun and put on my foundation, eyeliner and mascara before heading to the bed where Alice has laid out my outfit. I pull on my burgundy skirt, black floral print top which I tuck into the skirt, pinky/grey cardigan and my brown leather boots, I put on my flower ring and my gold long chain necklace with a heart pendant. Alice insisted I wear good underwear because this is strip truth of dare, so I put on my best flowery bra and matching boy-short pants. Alice had her shorts and daisy top on and Bella is in her jeans and swing top. When we're finished we head downstairs only to find all the boys sitting in a circle with Lauren right next to Emmett.

**EMMETTS POV**

I reach my room and see that Alice has laid out an outfit for me and this once I don't disagree with her choices. I pull on my blue skinny jeans, my white top with burgundy ¾ length arms and my vans. I'm messing about my curls when I hear the doorbell ring, I head down and open it only to see Lauren standing there. "So you decided to come then?" I ask through clenched teeth, she silently nods and I invite her in. I know she will cause trouble, she isn't one to take a defeat lying own but I don't want to cause a scene tonight so I just let it be. We go and sit in the lounge with Edward and Jasper and talk about football, it's another 10 minutes before the girls make an appearance. Alice bounds in and sits curled up to Jasper then Bella strolls in with some drinks and food and lastly Rosalie walks in looking gorgeous. I can't help but stare how can she be THAT beautiful, she is definitely my angel. She sits down beside Jasper and Alice and the games starts.

"Okay everyone know the rules, truth or dare if you pass you lose a piece of clothing" I say half-heartedly and everyone nods in approval. "I'll start then, Jasper Truth or dare?" I ask with a grin on my face. "Truth" he replies calmly, "how far have you gone with my sister?" his face drops and he stutters "well we've made out topless but that's it" Edward and I stare at him for a few moments then both burst out laughing, he looked terrified. "Very funny turn, Bella truth or dare?" Jaspers says, "Dare" says Bella proudly but instantly regrets it when she sees Jaspers smirk, "I dare you to play 7 minutes with Edward…topless" Rosalie bursts out laughing her face turning red. Bella stands up an drags Edward reluctantly to the nearest closet, chucking their shirts at the door, we time 7 minutes then burst in on them, Bella is on the floor with Edward on top of her. They both look very pleased with themselves, but get up grab their shirts and sit back in the circle. "My turn" Bella says deviously she turns to face Rosalie and winks "Truth or Dare?" Rosalie doesn't think she shouts "DARE", Bella's smile widens "I dare you to kiss the guy you like in this room" Rosalie's face drops. Her eyes quickly flash to me then back to Bella before she swiftly peels of her shirt revealing her wonderful chest, my eyes widen at the sight. She chucks her shirt into the middle of the circle, she sits backs against the couch and turns to me flashing me a smile "Emmett you know the question?" I grin "dare babe" she raises her eyebrow "okay I dare you to squat with one of us on your shoulders!" she shouts before laughing, she obviously thinks I wont do it. I get up walk over to her and pick her up, I put her on my shoulders and start squatting, she is laughing so hard, I hold onto her smooth legs and squat till I reach 50 then gently place her back in spot, her mouth is wide open "yeh, I'm that amazing" I say casually before sitting back down. "MY TURN" I shout.

**ROSALIES POV**

Its round 4 now and most of us have lost clothes, Jasper is in his boxers, Alice only has her shorts on, Edward is topless, Bella has lost her jeans, Lauren has lost her dress, I've lost my cardigan and top and Emmett is still fully dressed, the boy is fearless. Alice is straddling Jasper and Edward is on top of Bella due to Emmett's dares.

"Rosalie truth or dare?" asks Alice I turn to her and wink "Dare hunni" she laughs evilly "i dare you to straddle Emmett" I gulp, I don't really want to lose my skirt but Laurens here, I look to Emmett for help he nods and beckons me to him. I stand up and walk over to him, he pulls me to his lap and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close into his chest, I see Lauren out of the corner of my eye and she looks pissed but I ignore her she had to kiss my brother, now we're even. The game continues uneventfully until Edward asks Emmett. "Dare brother" answers Emmett calmly, "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Rosalie", everyone starts laughing apart from me and Lauren "absolutely not he is my boyfriend" shouts Lauren, "calm down it doesn't mean anything, you kissed my boyfriend" replies Alice while glaring at her. "okay then, let's go then Rose" he helps me up and we walk hand-in-hand to the closet and shut the door behind us. "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he whispers in my ear but I ignore him, I grab his shirt and pull him into me, his hand runs up my back and over my bra strap, over my shoulder and onto my cheek. He pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply, both of his arms wrap around my waist and pick me up, I wrap my legs around him and he squeezes me into him. His lips are so soft, his tongue asks for permission to enter my mouth and I let him. He slowly slides it in and start to massage the tip of mine with the tip of his, its perfect he is amazing at this. We stay like this for 7 minutes then just before they burst in we walk out looking calm and collected much to the disappointment of Bella and Alice. We go back to our spot and I sit back down on his lap, he nestles his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around me again. At this point Lauren looks angry, very angry in fact.

"Rosalie truth or dare" she asks me though clenched teeth, I feel Emmett tense under me so I decide to play it safe "truth" she smiles "first get off of Emmett" she says so I shuffle off of him and back to my place. "Tell everyone about your past, about … Royce" she pulls out a newspaper that reads _Royce King the second rapes and beats girl in street. _At that point I can't breathe, this can't be happening to me.

**EMMETTS POV**

I miss Rosalie on my lap, but I'm more worried about what Lauren is up to. "Tell everyone about your past, about … Royce" she says and chucks a newspaper into the middle of the circle. I look at Rosalie and her face is pale, her eyes are full of fear and pain, her chest starts to move faster and tears start forming in her eyes. Before I can stop her she stands up grabs her shirt and runs, tears streaming down her face. "What the hell!" screams Jasper at Lauren "see she isn't perfect, she is hiding her past" she hisses at him. Alice, Bella, Edward and I look at each other completely confused, we have no idea what's going on, "Royce is her ex what's the big deal about that" I say calmly, "yeh who beat and raped a girl and left her in the street" says Lauren but I already knew that. "Everyone thinks she's perfect but she isn't, she left because couldn't face public after his trial. He raped a girl, she was 17 and he raped her !" she hisses at Jasper, i don't even care about defending Lauren all i can think about is the look in Rosalie's eyes, the pain and fear. It killed me to see her like that. Jasper jumps up and begins to shout but I cut him off "I need to get Rosalie" I grab my hoodie and run after her leaving everyone sitting in silence.

I don't even need my Vampire tracking senses I know exactly where she is, I run to the clearing, her favourite place and sure enough there she is, curled in a ball with her head on her knees, I can hear her sobs and its heart-breaking. "Rose" I say softly while walking over to her but when she sees me she jumps up and steps back. She looks terrified, but not of me. "Please just go away" she begs, tears streaming down her perfect skin, I shake my head "I'm not going anywhere, i'm not leaving you like this". " I came her to get away, but I suppose I can never run from it, it will always find me." she sobs, I take a step forward but she tenses "it wasn't your fault, its nothing to do with you Rose" I say quietly. "Yes it is because… because" she pauses "because why?" I ask dreading the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROSALIES POV **

"BECAUSE IT WAS ME!, he and his friends raped and beat ME!" she screams at me and my heart sinks. No this can't be true, who could hurt her, my angel. She must have been so scared, this can't be true. "No please no" I choke out, she nods and falls to her knees "I was 17 but he didn't care, he didn't care that I loved him, he left me there, bleeding, broken, scared" she sobs though her hands. I run to her and pull her into my arms, I'm so glad Vampires can't cry because I couldn't stop myself. I feel her shaking in my arms so I pull her tighter "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Rose, I'm so sorry" I whisper into her hair, she pulls away from me and looks into my eyes "nobody could have saved me" she whispers through her tears, "i could have". We sit there for 20 minutes before she starts talking "I was walking home one night, and I went past a bridge and he spotted me and called me over, he was drunk and so were his friends. They starting pushing me about, ripping off my jacket then pushing me to the ground. His friend pulled out a knife and cut my shirt and jeans off. Every time I cried or screamed they cut my back, it hurt so much but nobody came to help me, i wanted to die i didn't care i just didn't want to live, that's how i got the scar, it's the only one that didn't disappear. Then they… they raped me" she stares at the ground "when I got to hospital I have 4 broken ribs, 10 lacerations, a black eye, a sprained ankle and was covered in bruises. The pain was to much, i didn't have a reason to live i just wanted it to be over" i want to scream how could someone do this and get away with it. "i'm glad you didn't i don't know what i would do without you Rosalie" i say and its true.

And worst of all I wasn't 'clean' anymore they ruined me." she whispers softly. "you're not ruined Rosalie" I say quietly "yes I am, nobody would want me Emmett I'm unclean, unworthy of love" she answers this breaks my hear she isn't unworthy, she doesn't know how much she means to me. "They let him go, they said there wasn't enough evidence but his rich daddy just bought him out. i'm scared he'll come back for me, i wake up screaming, scared that he is coming to get me" she says through the hiccups "he won't touch you, no one will, i'll always protect you Rose." I lean against a tree and pull her to my side, wrapping my arms around her tightly, I kiss her head and whisper "I love you". she looks up at me and I wipe away her tears "I've loved you since the day I caught you, I couldn't tell you, but I love you so much." I shut my eyes unable to look at her then I feel her lips against mine "I love you too" she whispers softly.

**ROSALIES POV**

"I love you too" I whisper to him, he smiles and kisses me again. I lean onto his chest and he pulls me closer to him, I don't know hwy but I feel safe in his arms like nothing can get me. Maybe for once I can be at peace, with him, together we can fight off the demons of my past. I fall asleep in his arms, for the first time in weeks I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**EMMETTS POV**

I notice Rosalie has fallen asleep in my arms, so I slowly and gently stand up and carry her bridal style back to the house. When I reach the house she is nestled up against my chest, she looks so peaceful, she needs me more than I knew. I open the door and I see everyone sitting in the lounge along with Carlisle and Esme, I walk up to her room and place her under the covers then head back downstairs. "is she okay Emmett?" asks Esme her voice full of motherly concern, I shake my head and she sighs. I turn to Lauren "Get out of my house now, we are OVER!" I shout quietly so I don't wake up Rosalie, she looks shocked "but Emmett I didn't mean it "I laugh "yes you did, you meant to hurt her, you didn't like that we were close and you wanted me to yourself, well I hate to tell you but we're done I never want to see you again and if you mention this to anyone I will make your life HELL!" I hiss at her and take her to the door and slam it behind her.

"Thank god we all hated her" Alice says trying to make me laugh, I smile at her and sink into the couch. "she told you then" Jasper whispers to me, I can't speak I just nod, he places a hand on my shoulder "it's okay, she has come to terms with it, she is stronger than she looks" he says softly. I shake my head " but am I, it kills me that someone hurt her, I have to protect her" I say painfully. He nods at me and smiles "she really likes you, so please don't break her heart", I smile "never" I say strongly, knowing I never will ever hurt her. Nobody will EVER hurt my angel again, i'll make sure of it


	12. Chapter 12

**EMMETTS POV**

"Please Esme, let me stay off this once, I haven't missed any days since Carlisle found a way for us to be in the sun around humans. Please" I beg, "Emmett…" I give her my best puppy dog eyes and she finally caves "oh fine you can stay but only because Carlisle and I have patients all day" she says sternly. I grin and give her a huge hug, she smiles and shakes her head then I run up the stairs two at a time until I reach Rosalie's room. "Knock Knock" I whisper through the crack in her door "Entrée" she croaks back to me and I push her door open and shut it behind me. I turn and see my poor little angel sprawled out on her bed with her hair spread out around her. It's been a week since i asked her to be my girlfriend and so far we haven't had a problem with Lauren, Rosalie seems happier now and that makes me happier but then she got sick. "How you feeling?" I asked sympathetically "like death on fire, my head is pounding and my stomach is in agony but other than that great" she groans back, I laugh and go over to her, I help her sit up and I sit down beside her. "Everyone's gone, Esme and Carlisle are working all day so it's just us" I say quietly "good cause I look awful" she whispers, I brush her hair out of her face "no you don't you look beautiful" she scoffs and slaps my arm. We decide to watch a DVD and she picks Sweeny Todd, I put it on and run down stairs to grab a drink for her when I get back Rosalie isn't in her bed, I set the glass down and go over to her bathroom door which is shut. "Rose you okay?" I say though the door , no reply I wait another minute then she says "yup, I'm okay just give me a min…." I hear her throw up into the toilet. She groans and unlocks the bathroom door, I walk into the bathroom and see her lying on her stomach on the floor, she has her toothbrush in her hand. "you having fun on the floor" I ask softly, she laughs sarcastically and clambers to her feet "it was nice and cool cause I'm too hot" she groans. Poor baby she looks like she is in hell and I can't do anything, I sigh and walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and she leans her head back against my chest. "I would take your place if I could babe" I whisper into her hair and she smiles "I know but you don't have too" she whispers back. She turns around in my arms so she is facing me and leans her head against my neck and even through my vampire skin I feel how hot she is "babe you are burning up" I say panicked, "I know I can't cool down though" she groans into my chest. "first let's get some layers off" I help her to her couch and she pulls off her jammies, I go to her drawers and grab a black sports bra and matching yoga shorts, I give them to her and she turns away from me and slips them on instead of her underwear. When she's done I carry her to her bed and lay her down, "can you stay with me, your nice and cold" she asks and I laugh "of course I will" I say back to her as I peel off my shirt but leave on my fabric converse shorts. I crawl into bed beside her, I press play on the movie and she curls up beside me with her head on my chest and her legs wrapped around mine. "Your so cold Emmy, it feels good!" she exclaims which makes me laugh "and your so hot, in more than one way babe" I whisper back to her.

**ROSALIES POV**

Emmett wraps his arm around me and places one hand on my forehead, and the other on my bare stomach stroking it softly which helps soothe the searing pain. I can't help but run my hands up and down his rock hard abs, I stare mesmerized at his perfectly sculpted body, his biceps, his abs, his back muscles everything. "God your perfect" I whisper and he chuckles, crap did I just say that out loud, I look up to him and I see him grinning, I clench my eyes shut and he laughs "don't be embarrassed you're perfect too" he leans down and kisses my forehead. "Aren't you worried about getting ill" i ask him, "no I'm fine I never get ill" he replies casually. I nod and let sleep wash over my body.

**EMMETTS POV**

I want nothing more than to tell her what I am but I think its best if I wait for a bit, I don't want to scare her. Rosalie finally fell asleep, she is still wrapped around me trying to cool herself down but I like it, I like the way she feels against me. She has slept for 6 hours now when she finally wakes "Hey there sleeping beauty feeling any better?" I ask her quietly she nods and stretches her legs. "I feel a lot better thanks to you" she says as she swings her leg over mine and straddles me, "oh yeah, so what do you want to do know?" I ask slyly she hums then leans down and kisses my lips softly. I rest my hands on the small of her back, and she runs hers up my arms and around my neck, I pull her in and deepen the kiss. When we finally pull apart her checks are red, "well that was fun" I whisper into the nape of her neck. I kiss down her neck and along her collarbone eventually done her chest towards her cleavage. She moans in delight and I go back up towards her neck and I start sucking gently on her skin, when I taste the blood on her skin I pull away I don't want to tempt it but I have left a sizable mark on her neck. "OI, everyone is going to see that" she scolds "yeh it will show them you're taken so they wont mess with you, I don't want to have to whoop anybody" I say back smirking. I run my fingertips up her sides and she tenses "is somebody ticklish?" I ask while grinning, she scowls at me but I ignore her and flip her onto her back. I straddle her without actually sitting on her and start tickling her stomach, she wriggles under me trying to escape from my grasp but I hold her in place. "Okay okay I surrender" she squeals breathlessly and I let her up, she smiles and kisses my cheek before pushing me off of the bed. I land on the floor with a thump "ow" I complain, she peers over the edge of the bed and giggles "oh you think that's funny" I ask and grab her arm lightly pulling her off of the bed and so she is lying on top of me, she laughs and kisses my neck before we are rudely interrupted by Alice's sing-song voice, "so you're feeling better then?"


	13. Chapter 13

**EMMETTS POV**

It's the first weekend since Rosalie and I started dating and I think its only appropriate that I take her out on a proper date. I've asked Esme, Bella and Alice to help me plan something really special for her because after all she deserves it, she's had a hard time and I want to show her how much she means to me. "So what are the plans for this weekend?" Edward interjects over my thoughts, "well I'm going on my date with Rosalie, I don't know what the rest of you are going to do" I say back to him. "well firstly we need to hunt, we haven't gone in a while" says Alice and everyone nods, "I'll stay with Rosalie, I went the other day" adds Esme and I nod. We all grab our shoes and head out the door "we won't be too long" I shout just before shutting the door and taking off into the woods.

**ROSALIES POV**

"Where is everyone" Jasper asks Esme who is in the kitchen, "They're all out but they'll be back soon" she replies kindly, "okay well I'm going for a run, I'll be back in an hour or two" he says before jogging out the door. "Hey Esme, can we talk" I ask softly, she nods and smiles sweetly before ushering me into the lounge. "what do you want to talk about sweetie?" she asks and I can't help but shy at her motherly concern, my mother never had that. "They're lucky to have you" I whisper while staring at my lap, "what do you mean Rosalie?" she asks softly placing her hand on top of mine. "You kind and gentle like a mother should be, our mother wasn't she was set in her ways, very narrow minded" I answer, she nods understandingly and squeezes my hand gently "well I'm here for you now" she says and smiles at me. "She never really cared about us, it was always about image. She told me I was a pretty girl and anything else didn't matter, she wanted me to be a doll, marry a rich man, have children never really achieve anything for myself." I'm taken by surprise when she pulls me into her arms "your more than just a pretty face and don't let anyone tell you're not. I know I can never replace your mother but I already think of you as my daughter" she whispers in my ear and I squeeze her tightly. "Thanks Esme, I wish you were my mother" she smiles and her eyes sparkle.

"I want to tell you about what happened to me" I say confidently and she nods. "I was dating a guy named Royce King, his father was a rich banker who worked with my father, my parents approved because it gave us a good social status. We had been dating for a while and he'd mentioned marriage a few times, I told him I wanted to wait until we were married to you know do 'it' and he agreed. It was all fine until one night I was coming home from a friends house late, I was walking past a bridge and him and his friends spotted me and called me over" by this point I'm shaking and trying to hold back the tears that are stinging in my eyes. "They started pulling off my clothes and cutting me very time I screamed, they raped and beat me then left me in the street." The tears start to fall no matter how hard I try to hold them back, "I had 10 lacerations, broken ribs, sprains, and my body was covered in bruises. He was arrested but his father bought the best lawyers money could buy and he was let off, that's why we let and why I couldn't go back." We sit there in silence while she digests what I just told her, I see the motherly concern in her golden eyes, she reaches her hand out and gently wipes the tears from my cheeks and smiles at me "you are the bravest girl I have ever met Rosalie, don't be ashamed of what happened you have overcome more than most will ever have to and you're still standing" she says and pulls me into her arms once again "I'm so proud of you Rosalie and I'm so happy you've got Emmett, I've never seen him so happy before" she squeezes me tightly and we only pull apart when we hear the front door open.

**EMMETTS POV**

In no time at all we're heading back to the house having hunted. I open the door and see Esme and Rosalie hugging on the couch, they pull apart when they hear me "everything okay here?" I ask them, they both nod and Rosalie comes up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and buries her head into my chest, I look over to Esme and she looks sad yet proud, I mouth to her "she told you?" and she nods slowly then smiles weakly. I wrap my huge arms around my perfect angel and kiss her forehead, she looks up at me with that beautiful smile and my unbeating heart flutters. She goes up to her room and I quickly change and wait downstairs for her to get the surprise I left in her room.

**ROSALIES POV**

I made the right decision to tell Esme, she is like a mother to both Jasper and me, she loves us like we were he own and we just moved in, I sometimes wish she was our mother. I told her she can tell the others so that they know, I don't really want to have to tell every single one, it take too long. I'm walking up the stairs when I hear Jasper come in the door and Alice giggling. I walk up to my room and open the door, and gasp on delight at what I see. On my bed is a cream lace bodycon dress with a thin brown belt at the waist and brown leather wedges. I walk over to it and see a note lying on the dress I pick it up and read it, _Rosalie , I think its about time I show you how much you mean to me, so put on this dress and these shoes and meet me downstairs, Love Emmett. _I chuckle, grab the dress and slip it on over my cream lace bra and thong, it comes down to my mid thigh and hugs my curves, it has a sweetheart neckline, its simple yet gorgeous. I put the belt around my waist and my wedges, they only make me 5,6, 2 inches taller than normal. I straighten my hair and pin back my side-fringe, I put on my foundation, beige and nude eye shadow then a thin amount of mascara and eye-liner. I grab my ring, pearl bracelet and my brown leather purse, its warm so I don't grab my jacket. I open my door and see Alice and Bella standing at the stairs grinning from ear-to-ear, "you look beautiful" they both same at the same time and I blush. They walk me down the stairs to awaiting Emmett.

**EMMETTS POV**

I grab my skinny jeans, my white top v-neck t-shirt, my black blazer and my black leather shoes. I look just fancy enough without looking like I'm going to a wedding or a meeting. I grab my watch, keys, phone and wallet. I go to the bottom of the stairs and I wait for Rosalie to come down. "Here she comes!" shouts Alice from the top of the stairs, I take a deep, un-needed breath and look up the stairs to see my gorgeous angel coming down towards me. She is the epitome of perfection, Alice was right that dress is perfect for her, she looks so good I can't believe she is all mine. "woah" I stutter to her while taking her hand in mine, "you don't look so bad yourself2 she giggle into my ear, with the heels she is nearer to my eight but I still tower over her at 6'5. We start to walk to the door when we are stopped by Esme holding a camera "Picture first" she squeals and we both groan. I take her hand and pull her towards the wall, she stands in front of me and I wrap my arms around her tiny waist, we both smile and Esme takes the picture, then Rosalie comes to my side and goes up on her toes and kisses my cheek, again Esme takes the picture and the last one I lean down and kiss her cheek while she wraps her tiny arms around my neck. "Okay now that's over can we go" I moan at Esme who reluctantly nods, I hurry Rosalie out of the house and help her into the car. We pull out of the driveway and head towards my secret location. We drive for about 15 minutes with her trying to get me to tell her where we are going but I refuse, when we reach the docks istop the car an d open her door. "m'lady" I say politely taking her hand and leading her to a boat parked beside the car, she just stares at me.

**ROSALIES POV**

"A boat?" I asked confused he nods and starts walking over, me trailing behind him, he lifts me up bridal style and places me in the small speed-boat, he climbs in after me and starts the engine, we take off into the open water. "can you tell me where we're going now" I whine over the splashing of the water but he shakes his head and laughs. After another 10 minutes on the boat we dock at what looks like a small deserted island in the middle of nowhere. "here we are, well we are going up there" he says and points to the top of a hill, I nod and start walking but he grabs my hand and slings me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "oi what are you doing" I squeal at him, "I can't let you walk all the way in those shoes now can I" he replies sarcastically. I huff and start drawing shapes on his back with my finger. He finally sets me down and I can't believe my eyes.

We're right on the top of a mountain that overlooks the water, all over the mountain are large trees but on the top there is just a few in a circle, they all lean into the middle and they're branches, leaves and white flowers hang over us and gently move in the breeze. There is a sort of patio laid out under the trees with a CD player in the corner, there is little coloured lights in the grass and in the trees illuminating the mountain top. On the ledge is a Red blanket laid on the grass and two pillows and a thin cover. He sets down a small basket with food and drink it in and another box which is quite big. "You like it?" he asks, "Yes, its amazing" I answer breathlessly "did you do all of this for me"

**EMMETTS POV**

"Of course I did but it wasn't any trouble" I whisper softly to her and she smiles then kisses me lips gently. "Its lovely Emmett, thank you so much, no-one has ever done something like this for me before" she mumbles into my neck I step away from her and look into her blue eyes, "well now you're with me, so you better get used to it babe" I say back to her lovingly yet confidently. I turn on the radio and cold plays A sky full of stars comes on, I take her hand and pull her onto the patio/dance floor. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my body, her tiny arms slither up and around my neck, she leans her head on my shoulder and we start to move in time to the music. I feel her chest move up and down against me as she breathes softly, she smells amazing like vanilla. My hands drop slightly and rest on her lower back, at the top of her bum, we dance for what seems like hours before I stop and take her to the cover laid out on the edge.

She lays down beside me and we look at the stars, our fingers lace together and I put my arm under my head. "I want you to know something Rosalie" I mumble she sits up and so do I, "what's that Emmett?" she says back to me, "I want you to know I will never hurt you" I blurt out quickly. She chuckles softly and shuffles towards me "I know you won't, I trust you with my life" she whispers. I grin and pull her closer "You're safe with me, I promise I will protect you from anything and everything that will hurt you. I will always wipe away all of your tears, I'll fight away all of your fears and I promise I'll hold your hand for years to come." I mutter to her "I love you Rosalie Hale, with all my heart and soul"

**ROSALIES POV**

"I love you too Emmett Cullen" I say breathlessly, I lean over and kiss his lips passionately, I straddle his legs and he sits up between them his hands flutter over my bum and my lower back before resting on my bum, I don't mind I quite like it to be honest. I run my hands up his muscular arms and over his shoulders before going through his hair. I move my kisses down onto his neck and across his collarbone, I hear a groan escape his lips and I take it as a good sign, I suck gently on his skin for a while before moving back up to hi slips. His tongue runs along my lower lip asking for permission to enter my mouth, I let it in and he starts caressing my tongue with his. His hands start moving up my sides and towards my chest, he slowly moves his hands over my breasts and I can't contain my gasp of delight. He smiles and pulls away from me a huge grin on his face, "I think we should stop there" he whispers and I nod in agreement, I'm thankful he said that I'm not ready to go that far just yet. I roll off of him and back to where I was, he quickly grabs my body and pulls it into his side, his arm goes down to my thigh and the other goes under my head, mine go on his chest and run over his solid abs.

"want to do something stupid" he asks faintly, I turn to him "stupid is my middle name" he grins and stand up, "lets go swimming then" he says before swiftly peeling off of his blazer and shirt and then removing his shoes and trousers. Now he is only in his boxers and is standing right in front of me smirking as he catches me staring, mouth-open at his spectacular body. "Would you like to take a picture" he says smirking I snap out of my daze and unzip my dress. I slide it down and step out of it, now he is staring, I repeat his words and give him a quick jab in the stomach. "How are we getting down?" I ask nervously, he smiles grabs me in his arms and runs to the edge "EMMETT WAIT NOO!" I shout but its too late, we're already flying the air then we hit the water and drop into it.


	14. Chapter 14

I split this chapter from the last because it was far too long, I wish I hadn't but it was too much to read. This carries on directly from the last chapter, again sorry.

**EMMETTS POV**

We hit the water and sink into it, when I finally reach the surface Rosalie is already up and she is laughing hysterically "that what so fun" she squeals, I swim over to her and she wraps her legs around me and my hands slide over her silky skin, we swim for an hour or so before I notice she starts yawning, "you getting tired?" I ask her and she nods, we swim to the edge of the water and we get out. I pick her up and start walking up the mountain, when we get there I pull of a towel and bundle her up in it before wrapping one around my waist. "oh yeh before I forget I got you this" I hand her a large box I set down earlier and she opens it cautiously. She pulls out 2 canvas photos, the first one is of us with out backs to the camera, looking out onto the water and moon. Its from her birthday, our hands are inter-twined and we are looking at the moon and its reflection onto the water. The second one is when I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground, her lips are on mine and her arms and around my neck, the moon and water are in the background as well. "They're beautiful Emmett" she says sincerely " Alice took them, she may be devious but she is good with a camera" I respond chuckling softly. She puts them back in the box and Kisses my cheek.

"Lets get going then, it's all ready 1am" and I pass her my shirt, she looks at it confused "what's this for?" she asks quietly, I wrap around her tiny body "It will be easier to get on than that dress" she smiles gratefully. When she buttons it up I laugh, it comes down to her middle thighs and the arm are far too long, she rolls them up and un-buttons the last 3 buttons before striking a pose "whatcha think?" she asks sarcastically I nod and wink at her. After I've dumped everything in the boat and we have driven back, she slides into the car and I load up the boot. We drive home in silence with her holding my hand all the way, when we get home I look over and she is sound asleep. I laugh before opening her door and sliding her out and into my arms, I walk inside quietly and carry her to her room, I put her under the covers and kiss her forehead "night babe" I whisper before shutting her door and heading for my room. On my way I see Alice and she looks at me with eyebrows raised and a small smirk, "go away pixie" I whisper and she grins "You are so smitten with her Emmett", I laugh "I know I am, she is amazing"

LATER THAT MORNING

I wake up at 8:15 and head downstairs to the kitchen, when I walk in everyone stops what they are doing t stares at me. "what's that on your neck Emmett" Esme asks holding back her laughter, "IT'S A HICKEY" screams Alice and everyone burst out laughing, I through them a dirty look and tell them all to be quiet because Rosalie is still sleeping. I go back upstairs and grab some short before gently knocking on Rosalie's door. "Babe you up?" I whisper over to her, she rolls over and groans into the pillow, I laugh and walk to her bed, "your breakfast is downstairs" I whisper into her ear and she groans again. I laugh again, "want me to carry you?" I ask her and she nods softly, I pull back the covers and see she is in her shorts and a top, I chuck her a hoodie and she slips it on, she pulls her hair back into a ponytail before I lift her up. I carry her down the stairs and into the kitchen where we receive more weird looks, I didn't even realise that I'm only in my shorts and am holding her like a child. Her arms are around my neck, her chest is against mine, her legs are around me waist and one on my arms is under her bum, holding her up. I grin and kiss her cheek gently, I sit her down and she walks to the table rubbing her eyes.

**ROSALIES POV**

"did you have a good night" Esme asks Emmett and I, we both nod and smile at each other. "I was amazed at what he did" I say though bites of my breakfast, "he Is a hopeless romantic like his father" Esme says while looking over to Carlisle fondly, "well it helps if you have a beautiful girl to do it for" Emmett says from across the kitchen. I laugh and carry on eating my breakfast, it's only me and Jasper eating so I assume they all have already eaten. "Our first date was like that, remember Alice?" Jasper says when he finishes his breakfast, Alice skips over and sits in her lap while kissing his deeply, "EWW" shouts Bell and Edward before getting up and leaving the room. When I'm finished my break-fast I get changed and head out shopping with Alice.


	15. Chapter 15

**ROSALIES POV**

I pace back and forward in my bedroom, occasionally looking at the clock just now it reads 7:35, I have 2 hours until the volleyball under 20 world finals and my team is in it. I know we were a good team but I never imagined we would get this far especially since its only my first year as captain, I only transferred here 4 months ago and a lot has happened. The best thing hands down has to be Emmett, he is amazing, he loves me so much and I love him so much.

_Knock Knock, _I go over to my door and open it to see Emmett standing there grinning at me. "How you feeling?" he asks as I pull him into my room, "freaked out" I answer truthfully, he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles "you'll be fine, you can do this" he says in a reassuring tone, he kisses my head then leaves me to get ready. I go to my cupboard pull out my clothes, I put on a black sports bra, then my volleyball shirt and the team hoodie, I grab some underwear then slide on my volleyball shorts and the team joggers before grabbing my trainers and sports bag, I French braid my hair then head downstairs. Everyone is coming to watch the game and are coming up with me to watch us practise and get good seats. Emmett and I ride with Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes while Alice and Jasper go in Edwards' Volvo, when we reach the competition hall, I meet up with my team and we all head into the hall. They all go and get seats right by the court while the team goes to our bench and start warming up and planning our strategy.

**EMMETTS POV**

The game started 30 minutes ago, I had to stop myself from drooling when Rosalie took off her joggers and hoodie, that body good god she doesn't know what she does to me. The team they are playing look experienced but I know her team can beat them. The score just now is 12-8 to Rosalie's team, they are playing really well, both teams seem really friendly so the match goes without a hitch. I love watching her play the look she gets on her face, the determination. The way she dives and runs about makes me proud to be her boyfriend. At half time I watch her get a drink and the team huddle up, she has her back to us and when they lean down, I have a prefect view of her ass. "do you mind" Edward hisses into my ear, he must have heard my thoughts about her butt, I mentally apologise and he groans.

There is 5 minutes left in the game and the score is tied, Rosalie serves the ball and the rally starts, one of the other team jumps up and punches it over and hits Rosalie in the head, she falls backwards. I stand up to go get her but Edward pulls me down, she jumps up and her team starts shouting at the Ref, he agrees that the girl was in the wrong and gives her team the ball, even when she is shouting she is beautiful. There is 1 minutes left, Sarah serves the ball and the other team pass it back, Rosalie takes 2 long strides jumps up in the air and smacks the ball with all her strength sending it rocketing over the net and it hit's the floor with a deafening crack. Then the whistle goes, she won, THEY WON, her whole team are jumping up and down screaming.

**ROSALIES POV**

We won, We just won. "WE WON!" I scream and run over to my team, we all jump up and down shouting and screaming, everyone is clapping and cheering. I turn and see Emmett coming onto the floor I run over to him and jump into his arms, he spins me around, "you did it babe, you won!" he shouts to me, in this moment I am so happy, even happier that Emmett is here with me. Everyone else starts to come onto the floor and to congratulate us, Esme and Alice give me a hug and Jasper picks me up and jumps up and down with me in his arms shouting "THE MIGHTY ROSALIE", I cant help but laugh. We won, I can't believe it. I go over to the other team and shake all of their hands, then we get given the trophy, my team pass it to me and we all jump up and down again while everyone cheers. Esme takes the teams picture and so do the other parents, when we are finally down Emmett grabs my bag and chucks me my hoodie. He bends down and tells me to jump on, I hop on his back and he runs out of the building cheering and chanting, when he lets me down at the car I pull him down and kiss him deeply and I don't let him go until we hear Esme and Carlisle behind us. "What was that for?" he asks, I kiss him again "I couldn't have done it without you" I whisper to him, he smiles and laces his finger with mine, we get into the car and drive home with him chanting my name all the way.

**EMMETTS POV**

When we get home Rosalie goes for a shower and we all sit down to watch TV. "You're all coming to my game tomorrow?" I shout over the TV, "Of course we are sweetie" replies Esme as she shuts the curtains, "Good cause they'll be university scouts there to see Edward, Jasper and I so we need to win" I say while wrestling Edward. Carlisle walks in and lightly kicks both of us and we pull apart reluctantly "that's good, means we might get rid of you" he says to me, I stick my tongue out at him "I'm not that easy to get rid of" I reply while pushing Edward. "Have you told Rosalie about the scouts?" asks Alice and I shake my head "I don't want to freak her out, I might not even get asked and if I do it might not be far away, I just don't want to worry her until I'm certain" I reply and slump into the couch, I want to tell her but I don't want to hurt her, I feel Esme's hand on my shoulder I look up at her "It'll be okay Emmett" she says with her motherly voice.

I hate keeping this from her but I don't want to tell her before I actually know what is going to happen, no need to worry her if I font have to. I go up to my room at 12 and lay in my bed before forcing myself to sleep.

**ROSALIES POV**

I get up at 8, it's a perfect day for a football game, I slip on my purpley/grey skater dress, a band around the waist has been cut out and replaced with lace so it shows some skin, I grab my grey sandals and cardigan. I pull her hair into a fish-tail plait, put on my ring and my long-chained silver necklace with the lilac flower pendant on it. I put on some light make-up before running downstairs, Emmett has already gone but he asked me to meet him at the locker rooms before he goes on. Alice and Bella come in my car and Esme and Carlisle go in his car, we park in the parking lot and head to the stadium at the back of the school. Its packed everyone is here to see the game, we have reserved seats in the bleachers, I tell them where I'm going and I quickly head to the locker rooms, when I get there I see Emmett talking to a bunch of guys. "Emmett these are the scouts from Alaska, Chicago, Pennsylvania, Nevada and Texas Universities, they'll decide if you get a scholarship to their school." Emmett nods and smiles at them, when they walk away I walk up to him, hurt in my eyes. "Scholarships Emmett why didn't you tell me!" I half scream half cry to him. He gulps "I was going to when I knew for certain i had a scholarship, I didn't want to worry you" he tries to take my hand but I pull it away "You could have told me, I would have been happy for you" I turn away from him and go back to the bleachers.

**EMMETTS POV**

Shit she looked upset, I know I should have told her, she has every right to be mad at me, we aren't supposed to keep secrets. I know exactly how I will make it up to her, I'm planning something big after the game, she will be so shocked. "TIME TO GO BOYS, HUDDLE UP" shouts our coach, I grab my helmet and head over to the huddle, as Quarterback I'm kinda like the captain, so I make my usual speech before heading out to the pitch. This is it, do or die, well not die, I'm already dead.

**ROSALIES POV**

I know he was trying to protect me but I still wish he had told me, he supports everything I do I want to support him. I am happy for him this I a huge deal, I suppose if he leaves I'll miss him but long-distance might work for us. When I reach our seats I plop down and hold my head in my hands "You okay Rose" Alice whispers to me, I nod and give her a weak smile, she looks unconvinced but drops it. Everyone starts cheering when the teams come running gout, they are lead by Emmett as Quarterback, both teams line up and the game starts.

It's a good game both teams are really good, it's a vicious game but luckily Emmett, Edward and Jasper are unharmed so far with only 2 minutes left on the first half, Jasper has the ball and he runs as fast as he can and just as he gets tackled he dives over the line and scores, I jump up from my seat and start cheering and shouting his name. When the buzzer sounds both teams jog off and the cheer-leaders come on jumping about and kicking. They do they're routines the teams head back out, Emmett starts the half, he chucks to Jasper who runs down the field until he is tackled but he manages to pass to Emmett who sprints down the field and gets a touchdown. Everyone cheers, even though I'm pissed at him I'm still proud of him. There is 3 minutes left and if Emmett makes this kick they win, I'm crossing my fingers as he sets up the ball and steps back. Everyone in the crowd are on their feet, this is it, I see him take a breath then run and kick the ball, it goes flying though the air and GOAL. Everyone starts screaming, they did it, Emmett takes off his helmet and they team run towards him and left him up. Then the lights dim and a spotlight is on Emmett, I look up to the screens and words appear.

**EMMETTS POV**

We won yet I'm still nervous, I'm about to do something that could go really well or really badly. The lights dim and a spotlight hits me, on the screens either side of the field appear the words _Emmet Cullen has a very serious question to ask someone in the crowd. He would like to ask his beautiful girlfriend if she would… _now it's my turn, someone gives me a microphone and I speak loudly into it. "If she would be my date to homecoming". I look up to where she is and then her face appears on the screens, she looks shocked but happy, I stand there panicking slightly then I see her nod her head and everyone in the crowd cheers, she runs down the stairs, onto the field and I pick her up and spin her around. When I put her down I pull her into me and kiss her deeply "I was really worried you were going to say no" I whisper into her ear, "never" she whispers back and kisses me again.

I head to the locker rooms to get changed, Rosalie is waiting for me at the gates. I reach the locker rooms and I see Lauren standing at the door in her cheer-leader outfit. "hey babe" she says flirtatiously and puts her hands on my chest, I push them off and snarl at her "don't call me babe, what do you want, my girlfriend is waiting", "she'll be gone soon" she hisses, i push her away but she doesn't seem to get the message, she pushes me against the wall and kisses me deeply, I try to get her off but she has me pinned and I can't use my vampire strength. I hear someone gasp and she pulls off of me, I turn in the direction of the noise and see Rosalie.

**ROSALIES POV**

Emmett's getting changed just now and I'm waiting at the gate for him but everyone is gone and Its dark so I walk to the changing rooms to meet him. I turn the corner and my heart drops. He is up against the wall kissing Lauren, his hands on her hips and she is pushed up against him. I can't hold in my gasp, they turn to face me, she is smirking but his face is blank. I don't even know what to do I just stand there staring, fighting to hold back the tears.

**EMMETTS POV**

Her eyes are full of pain, hurt, betrayal. I did that, I swore I never would but I did that to her. The tears she is trying to hold back start streaming down her face and it kills me, I said I'd wipe away her tears not cause them. I can see the pain in her face, she is holding onto the wall to keep herself up. "Rose its not what it looks like, she kissed me" I try to explain but she shakes her head "You said I could trust you" she cries, the sound of her voice breaks my heart, I made her cry. I step towards her but she backs away, she's scared of me, how could I do this to her. "How could you, I loved you Emmett" she sobs, she loved me as in not anymore. "Rosie please, wait…" she shakes her "I can't be here, I need to go" she stutters. She drops something on the ground and it clatters, then she turns ands runs away from me. I go over and pick up what she dropped, the ring I gave her, she left it, I sink to my knees "what have I done, I hurt the girl I love" I drop my head into my hands.


	16. Chapter 16

**ROSALIES POV**

I turn and run, on the way to my car I bump into Jasper, he turns around and sees me crying "Rose what's the matter" he asks desperately I don't answer I just run past him to my car. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward are standing around the cars when I get there. "What's wrong Rosalie" asks Esme her voice full of worry, I shake my head I can't speak I just climb in my car and drive away. I see Jasper run after me but I speed off, I can't see him just now, I need to be alone. I drive away from school , I don't know where to go I just drive and drive until I see a hotel, I pull in and grab my purse.

**EMMETTS POV**

I sit there on the floor for what seems like hours then I realise I need to find, her explain to her. I get up, grab my stuff and run out to the parking lot, I see my family standing by the car but Rosalie's isn't there. I run up to them and Jasper grabs my arm "What did you do to her" he hisses at me, "Nothing" I plead, he lets go and I turn to Esme "Where did she go?" I ask nervously but she shakes her head "she didn't say she just ran past us in tears then drove away, what happened?" I drop my head. "when I went to get changed Lauren was there I tried to get by her, but she held me back, I told her to move but she pushed me against a wall and kissed me. When she let go I turned and saw Rosalie, her eyes were full of pain and betrayal, I did that, I hurt her Esme" I dry sob into her shoulder. She rubs my back gently "she'll come back, she loves you" she says quietly but I shake my head, I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring "she threw it on the ground when she ran, she isn't coming back, I've hurt her too much" I fall to my knees again. Nobody says anything they just usher me into the car and take me home.

When we get there I don't see her car, I start to panic "I need to find her, what if she is hurt" I shout but Edward holds me back "No, Carlisle and I will go, you stay here" he says sternly. They grab their keys and head out, I run upstairs, I cant sit there with them when I'm the one who caused this. I go to her room and sit on her bed, I see the canvases I got her on the wall above her bed she looks so happy, I broke her heart, I bury my head into her pillow, it smells like her, I wish I could cry, its what I need right now but I can't.

Its another hour and a half before Carlisle and Edward return, I go downstairs but she isn't there. I look over to Carlisle who looks sombre "she is staying in hotel in town, she is fine but upset" he says to us all. I drop to the stairs and punch the wall, putting my hard straight through it. "Emmett!" Esme scolds and I apologise "She'll come back, she just needs time" Alice's says softly before heading upstairs with Jasper, closely followed by everyone else, leaving me on the stairs, in pieces. I hurt her I can never forgive myself for this and neither can she. I'm a monster, I made my angel cry.


	17. Chapter 17

**ROSALIES POV**

When Carlisle and Edward leave my room, I pull on the top Emmett gave me, it smells like him. The tears start forming in my eyes but I shake them away, he hurt me more than I thought he could. I crawl into the big bed and curl up in a ball, it feels so empty without his massive frame beside me, he would come into my room during the night and sleep next to me, its going to be weird not having him there but I'm going to have to get used to it. I break my strong front and the tears fall, I hold my knees and curl up smaller letting the soft tears put me to sleep.

**EMMETTS POV**

I don't sleep , I sit there on my bed all night thinking about my lost angel. How could I do that to her, I'm a monster the one thing I said I would never become and I have. The way see looked at me, her eyes, they tore into my dead soul, Edward is right no matter how much I can try vampire will never have a soul. When my alarm goes off at 7:30 I get changed and head downstairs, everyone is away, Carlisle and Esme are at work, Edward and Bella have gone to school early and Jasper and Alice went to see Rosalie. I go hunting before school but my minds not in it, I miss my prey and have to settle for a small deer. I head to school slowly and see Rosalie standing at the door with Alice, she looks broken.

**ROSALIES POV **

I hear a faint knocking at my door, I get out of bed and open it to see Jasper and Alice standing there smiling at me, "hey sis" Jasper says while pulling me into his embrace, we have always been so close I don't think I would be here without him. "Hey" I mumble into his shoulder "why you guys here?" I continue, Alice skips into my room and drops a bag of stuff. "You can't go to school like that" she sings and pulls out make-up and clothes, she pulls me into the bathroom while Jasper turns on the TV.

She thrusts a pair of black skinny jeans at me, a white cotton top and a burgundy blazer with the sleeves rolled up slightly. I pull them on and grab a gold long-chain necklace with an owl pendant on it, I pick up the burgundy Swede flats she brought she pulls my hair into a pony-tail. I put on my make-up and she leads me out to Jaspers car. I sit in the back and listen to them chatting about go knows what, when we reach school I get out, grab my bag from the trunk and walk with them to the doors, where Edward and Bella are waiting for us. I'm glad they aren't staring at me like a poor little kicked puppy, I don't need that. Nobody beside them and Lauren know about the kiss so everyone treats me like normal, I go about my day, not really talking to anyone at lunch I sit with the volley ball team instead of the Cullen's. I don't eat anything, just sit there listening to them talking about the game and every so often someone comes and congratulates us and I smile weakly and thank them.

**EMMETTS POV**

I don't pay attention in an class, I just sit and stare into space, none of this matters I've lost my one true love and she won't come back to me. At lunch I expect her to sit with us but she sits down with her volleyball friends, she looks so sad. Her head hangs down and she doesn't eat anything, she looks like an empty shell. Can she ever forgive me?

After lunch I head to my next class, personal and social education, she's in this class. We are starting a new project, we get paired up and have to fake propose to one another, then get married and then we get given a future and we have to say what we would do. "Rosalie and Emmett step up" shouts the teacher over the chatter of the class. I look over to Alice and Jasper and they mouth to me to go up, I get up slowly and so does she, she stands as far away from me as possible. "Okay Emmett what would you say when proposing" asks Mr Houston, I bend down on one knee and look into her eyes.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I've loved you since the day I met you and I know I've done some stupid things but I never meant to hurt you. You are my whole life and without you I'm nothing. I love your smile, your laugh, you voice, the way your eyes light up when you're passionate about something, I will never be good enough for you but it's worth a shot, will you do me the worlds greatest honour of becoming my wife?" I ask her softly, I stare into her eyes waiting for her answer that never comes. She looks around the class then to Alice and Jasper, she shut her eyes then runs out of the classroom , everyone gasps but Alice and Jasper run after her, so do I but I stay outside the door.

**ROSALIES POV**

I run right out of the door, I hear Alice and Jasper calling me, I stop and turn to him. "I loved him, so much and he broke my heart Jasper, why does it always happen to me" I sob, his eyes are full of sadness, he pulls me into a strong embrace and kisses my hair. "it'll be okay Rose" he whispers into my ear but I shake my head "He got though the walls I built up to protect myself, he brought them down so easily. I should have known he couldn't truly love me." I cry. "Take her home Jasper I'll tell the school where you have gone" Alice says over my cries, I look up at her and her face is pained, I see Emmett over her shoulder and it stings to look at him, Jasper wraps his arm around me and ushers me out of the school and to his car.

When we get home he takes me to the couch and sits beside me pulling me into his arms, "It hurts so much Jasper" I wail into his shirt, "I know Rose but it will get easier, you're strong you'll get through this" he responds delicately, " I don't know if I'm strong enough this time Jasper, I don't have anything let in me" I whisper into him, he sighs and pulls me into him gently rubbing my back. We stay like this until the tears dry up, then I head to my room and shut the door, blocking out the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**ROSALIES POV**

Its been 5 days since Emmett kiss Lauren and it's been 5 days since I last spoke to him. I know he didn't actually kiss Lauren but he could have pushed her off, I want more than anything to be with him but I'm not strong enough to do it. I can't let him in again, I don't want to get hurt again. "Rosalie are you paying attention?" she says sternly snapping me out of my daze, "um yeah, Alice I am" I say back to her trying to sound convincing. "well what do you think of this dress" she asks and twirls around, her dress is purple, its tight around her waist and swings loosely to the floor, its strapless and is made of chiffon. "You look beautiful Alice" I say back breathlessly, and its true she looks gorgeous, "What about mine?" Bella asks quietly over me, hers is dark blue and made of chiffon also, its floor length and it has a sash around the waist. "You both look Gorgeous, Edward and Jasper are lucky guys" I say back softly while trying not to cry, this should be me also buying a dress but I'm not going anymore.

When we are heading up to the tills, Alice stops suddenly and pulls out a red chiffon dress, its floor length and strapless, it has a slit in the front from mid-thigh, it has 2 layers of material which adds depth to it. "You should buy this" Alice shouts to me but I shake me head "I'm not going to the homecoming dance" I say back emotionlessly and she sighs "you don't need a guy to have fun, it's in 2 weeks you might have a change of heart" I laugh quietly "i don't think I will. I just don't really want to go, I'll be fine you guys have fun though. I'll see you guys at home I'm going for a run" I say before swiftly walking out of the dress store. I'm already in my ¾ length running tight, my sports top and trainers so I just put in my ipod and head to the forests.

**EMMETTS POV**

The girls just arrived back with their dresses, we got our tuxes a couple of days ago, Alice skips in holding 2 black dress bags and throws herself on top of Jasper, Bella follows her in and sits next to Edward. "Did you get the ones you wanted?" Esme asks as she dusts around us, both Alice and Bella nod, "They're perfect, Rosalie even agreed" Bella answers before kissing Edward lightly. "Where is she" Jasper says before I get a chance, "She went for a run in the woods she'll be back soon" Alice says quickly and Jasper nods "She does that a lot, just takes off for a run, bit of a running-freak" he laughs and turns on the TV. I used to run with her, now she goes alone, this really sucks.

**ROSALIES POV**

I'm in the middle of the forest now listening to Demi Lovato, I over the bridge to the other side of the woods and follow the river. I run for about 5 minutes before I get the sense that someone's following me, I turn around but no-ones there, I keep running but soon right in front of me I see a black blur fly past me. I stop and look about, I see 2 more black blurs fly by me, now I start to panic. I knew something was following me, but what is it, I turn back and sprint back to the bridge, I cross back into the right side of the woods and the black blurs stop following me. I stand at the bridge and look about, what the hell is following me, I jump backwards when I hear what sounds like a wolf howling, I look over and can't believe my eyes, about 50 yards away is a huge brown wolf just standing there. I step back and accidentally snap a twig, it turns and spots me then runs off into the bushes. Now I know it's time to leave, I turn and sprint back to the main road by the time I reach its raining, I continue to jog back home, when I reach it I see Jasper sitting looking out the window, he jumps up when he sees me.

**EMMETTS POV**

It's getting dark and it's pouring down, where is Rosalie she should have been back by now. Everyone is worried especially Jasper he's sitting by the window watching for her, when he finally jumps up and shouts Rosalie we all run to the door and watch her come in, drenched in water. Esme bundles her up in towels and ushers her to the couch "Where did you get too" she asks sternly yet with worry in her voice, "I was in the woods and I crossed the bridge and it felt like something was following me" Rosalie answers. "what was it?" asks Carlisle obviously intrigued, "I don't know all I could see was black blurs going past me then when I crossed back over to this side of the woods they stopped following me" she says quickly, I know exactly what its was, the Volturi. They haven't spoken to us in a while, but they like to check up on us from time-to-time but they shouldn't be following Rosalie, they must she is a danger to their existence. "Also when I crossed back over there was a wolf no more than 50 yards away from me, he saw me but just ran away" she says quickly while looking at Carlisle. The wolves will have been protecting their land, no other vampires but us are allowed on this side of the wood without their permission. "I'm not sure what that is all about but I suggest we all stay on this side of the wood until we know what is going on" Carlisle says decisively everyone nods. "I'm going to go to bed" Jasper says and looks at Rosalie "you coming Rose", she nods and they go upstairs without looking at me.

"Why are the Volturi snooping about" Alice whispers harshly to Carlisle, "I have no idea but I'll write to them, we have an agreement, they don't come near humans" he says angrily. "The wolves were obviously mad, they don't show themselves to humans very often" I say matter-of-factly, everyone nods "they will protect their land, no matter what" Esme says quietly "are Jasper and Rosalie in danger?" she adds, "I'm not sure but we can protect them don't worry dear" he says while rubbing her hand.

**ROSALIES POV**

I finally reach my room and head in, only to find my picture thrown on the floor, my sheets ripped off my bed and my window wide open. I go over, pull it shut and see a little white piece of paper stuck to the window _Rosalie, You stole my boyfriend and you won't get away with it. How did you like our little kiss, he could never want you when he can have me. Meet me at the car-park behind the gym at midnight, if you don't everyone finds out about Royce. Also I have a little surprise for you, Love Lauren._

What does the psycho girl want, can't she leave me alone, she's already ruined my life twice isn't that enough. I know I shouldn't go but I have to, I don't want every one knowing about my past, what's the worst she can do. I look at the clock, 11:43, I have 17 minutes to get there. I pull on my black leggings, a plain white cotton top and my denim jacket, I grab my black Nike blazers. I grab my keys and quietly slip outside to my car, everyone is in bed so I don't get stopped. I climb in my car and drive down to the car-park.

**EMMETTS POV**

After we've hunted, everyone heads up to bed. I go up to my room and finish my homework for the next week, it's 11:49 when I hear the front door shut lightly, I go over to my window and see Rosalie get into her car and drive away. Where's she going, I get up and walk to her room, I walk in and she her room is a mess, the pictures of us are on the floor and the sheets have been ripped off of the bed. On the floor is a note, I read it quickly and it falls from my hand, what the hell is she thinking going to meet her. I run back to my room and pull on my jeans , top and hoodie. I grab my keys and race down to the gym, hopefully I'll get there in time.


	19. Chapter 19

**ROSALIES POV**

I get there at exactly 12pm, I get out of my car an walk over to a street-light, I look around for Lauren, she appears from the shadows smirking. "didn't think you'd come" she hisses at me, I cross my arms and glare at her "well when a psycho says she wants to meet you don't pass it up" I snap back at her. "You stole my boyfriend" she snarls and I shake my head " he choose me" I say back and she laughs, "why would he choose you when he can have me", "maybe because I don't intentionally hurt people like you do" I snap back. She stands for a while looking stumped, then she smiles "I have something to show you Rosie" she whispers, she points into the shadow and a man walks out.

"hello again Rosie" a voice says through the night, Royce, he's here "Don't call me Rosie, what are you doing here!" I hiss at him, he walks towards me but I step back "I cam to get you and bring you home", "No, I'm not going anywhere with you" I say back. "why Rosalie I thought you loved me" he asks, "I did but then you and your friends beat and raped me then left me in the street" I shout at him, "I didn't mean to, I still love you" he replies, I laugh "Didn't mean it, I was in hospital for weeks, I was in pain for months." I state plainly. "I know I did but we can still be together Rosalie just come back with me" he adds, "no, when you raped me, beat me and left me you cut any connections we had. I hate you and I never want to see you again." I scream at him.

He pulls something out of his pocket, a gun. "Rosie don't make me do this come back with me" he begs, "NO, you didn't come to see if I was okay" I stutter. "I knew you were injured but it wasn't serious" he adds, "wasn't serious, I nearly died, did you even know that you got me pregnant that night." I shout at him. "You were pregnant" a male voice asks but it isn't Royce's its Emmett, I turn around and see him standing by his car staring at me.

**EMMETTS POV**

"You were pregnant" I stammer, she turns around and her mouth drops when she sees me. "Emmett why are you here" she asks quietly, I walk towards her "I saw you leave and I found the note, I followed you because I was worried." I explain quickly, "You don't need to be worried, I'm not your concern anymore remember" she shouts at me, I grab her hand "I will ALWAYS worry about you Rose, I love you" I say confidently. She just stares at me then shakes her head, "I can't do this Emmett, not now" she pleads. I'm about to speak when I'm interrupted "and who might you be?" a man says, I walk into the light and see he is holding a gun, "I'm Emmett and you are?" I say sternly, "I'm Royce King the Second, Rosalie's ex-boyfriend" he replies poshly. I feel my anger building this is the man who hurt her, how scared her. "You. Hurt. Her" I his through clenched teeth.

"I didn't mean to and if you don't mind we are just about to leave" he says and outstretches his hand towards Rosalie, she shakes her head thankfully. "She isn't going anywhere with you" I roar at him. I stand in front of Rosalie and cover her with my body, "Don't answer for her" he shouts back, "Fine I'm not going anywhere with you, you got me pregnant like I was a slut, I didn't even want to have sex until we were married but you forced me. I lost the baby soon after that mostly because of the damage to my body" I say back loudly. I hate hearing what she went through, but I will do anything to protect her from him, "See she doesn't want to go anywhere so why don't you just leave" I hiss at him, he raises the gun at me "no way, she is coming with me one way or another", "over my dead body" I snap at him. "That can be arranged" he cocks the gun and shots at me but he misses, Rosalie screams behind me because she thinks it hit me, she dives in front of me and pushes me back.

**ROSALIES POV**

I push Emmett back with all my strength, I scream at him but he is in shock he just shot Emmett, the gun is on the floor and I dive for it to get it away from him but so does Lauren, she gets it first and we both stand up. She stares at me "You should have just left Emmett alone" she hisses then shoots.

BANG. BANG. I hear Emmett shout and run at Lauren grabbing the gun from her and throwing it away. A hot, searing pain soars through my abdomen, I lower a hand and touch it lightly, a sticky liquid spills on my hand, blood. I push onto my abdomen to stop the blood, I fall to my knees.

**EMMETTS POV**

I throw the gun away and turn to Rosalie, she looks stunned, frozen, she slowly moves her hand to her abdomen and touches it. Her hand is covered in blood, it smells so good but its her, I don't attack. She looks up at me her eyes are black. She pushes down on the bullet wound and her face turns white. She falls to her knees then onto the floor, my feet move before I tell them too. I'm at her side in a second, I pull her body over my knee and hold her tightly.

"Rosalie, oh my god , its going to be okay don't worry" I stutter to her, her eyes are dull and full of pain, a single tear rolls down her cheek and I wipe it away. "It hurts Emmett" she sobs and her body shakes violently, "I know baby but your going to be okay" I plead, I turn to Lauren and Royce and scream at them to call an ambulance. "Emmett I'm scared I don't want to die, I still have so much to do, I want to get married, have kids. I don't want to die" she cries hysterically, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. I look down to her stomach which is now covered in fresh blood, I push my hand down on the wound in an attempt to stop the blood. "You won't die, I wont let you, we still have so much to do, I want to marry you and have kids with you" I whisper, I feel something warm roll down my cheek, a tear, but vampires can't cry. She cries out in pain and I hold her closely "I can't lose you Rosalie, I'm sorry for what i did but I love you so much. Please don't leave me" I sob to her she raises a pale hand and wipes away my tears "I'm sorry too, I know you didn't kiss her. I wish we had more time together but we don't so I need you to know I love you with all of my heart." she says softly. "don't say that, you're not going to die, we're going to get married and have kids and live a long, happy life together" I cry into her, she takes my hand in hers and squeezes it "it's going to be okay Emmett, I promise it's going to be okay", "No Rose don't, I can't lose you, I can't live without you" I sob.

Her hand goes limp and falls out of mine, her eyes shut and she head drops backwards "NO ROSE WAKE UP PLEASE!" I scream shaking her slightly "PLEASE don't leave me, I love you" I cry out into the night. I hear the sirens come up the street and before I know it paramedics are around me "You need to let us take her" one of them says to me while prying her out of my arms, they take her to the ambulance and ask me if I want to go as well, I jump in the back and grab her hand. Before they shut the doors I see Royce and Lauren being put in a police car. The ride to the hospital is short, paramedics fuss over Rosalie and shout things through a wakie-talkie when we get there she is taken out and they run her start to resus. They tell me to wait by the door, I see them cut her top off and the blood is all over her stomach, her eyes are shut and her skin is pale.

"EMMETT" I turn around and see Esme running towards me, she pulls me into her arms and I sink to the floor, she holds me tightly while everyone else runs in, Carlisle walks over to the nurses station and demands to see her doctor. "Carlisle what are you doing here" asks a doctor walking towards us, "Rosalie Hale, is she your patient" he snaps, he nods and sits us all down. "she is in surgery just know, one bullet was only in the flesh but they other went through some organs, I cant say if she will make it we just need to wait and see" he says emotionlessly. My vision goes blurry again because of the tears, "Emmett you're crying?" states Alice, he nods "Vampires can if they are sad enough, its rare but it happens when someone the love is in danger" Carlisle explains quietly so Jasper doesn't hear. "it's my fault she jumped in front of me" I sob into Esme's shoulder "what happened?" Bella asks and I explain to them all what happened even Jasper. I sink to the floor and lean against the wall, I pull my knees into my chest and continue sobbing into them "she forgave me, but what's the point if she dies!" I half scream half sob, "she wont die Emmett, she's strong" Jasper says and places his hand on my shoulder, I look up to him and see the tears on his face. "I'm sorry, I should have protected her better" I cry to him, "no, she knew what she was doing, you protect all the time and I'm grateful for that. But now she needs you to be strong, for her." he says and I nod, I wipe away my tears and stand up just in time to see the doctor walking back to us.

"she is out of surgery, she is unconscious but the bullets are out, she is critical but you can she her if you wish" he states in a doctorly way. "Emmett should go first" Jasper croaks and pushes me through her door.


	20. Chapter 20

**EMMETTS POV**

I walk through the door to Rosalie's room, she in the intensive care unit. I shut the door softly behind me, I stand there at the doors looking over to Rosalie. She lying on the bed, in a hospital gown, with needles and tube coming out of her arms, her blue eyes are shut and her hair is spread out on her pillow. I walk over to her bed-side slowly and take her tiny hand in mine, I run my fingers over her soft skin. I lace my fingers with hers and my other hands pushes the stray hairs from her face. "Rosalie, if you can hear me, please wake up baby, please just open your eyes" I whisper breathlessly into her ear, I stand back and wait for a response but none come, "it's okay baby, just keep trying, I'm not going anywhere" I say to her softly and pull a seat over to the side of her bed.

I hear a knock at her door and everyone walks in, "how's she doing?" Alice asks quietly, "okay, she hasn't woken up but she looks peaceful" I reply not looking away from her. Jasper walks over to her other side and sits down, everyone else stands around her bed, the love in the room for her Is amazing.

"Emmett we are all going to go home, Edward and Jasper are going to collect the cars for the car-park, are you coming with us?" Carlisle says as he walks towards the door to her room, "No I'm going to stay with her" I say back, "okay I'll check up on you both when my shift starts" he replies then everyone leaves, leaving me and her alone. I run my fingers down her arm and grasp her hand "Hey Rose, its Emmett, you might not be able to hear me but may as well give it a go. I am so sorry that this happened, I would give anything to switch places with you. I love you with everything I have and I need you to wake up because I'm not strong enough to live without you" I say softly while stroking her cheek. "You really love her, don't you" I turn to see a nurse standing at the door, I nod and she smiles "you should keep talking to her, remind her she has something to wake up for" she adds but my face drops "she wouldn't wake up for me, I'm not worth it" I add sadly, the nurse laughs softly "You have been here for 26 hours, not leaving her side once, you guys must have something special even if she doesn't know it." she chuckles then comes over to Rosalie and pulls down her sheets. She removes the bandage as Carlisle walks through the door "Hey Lindsay, Emmett my shift just started so I thought I'd come see how she was" he says politely, I'm about to answer when a loud beeping noise starts. Carlisle runs over to the bed "Emmett get out now" he shouts at me while grabbing things from the drawers "what's happening" I scream over the noise, he turns to me "she is going into cardiac arrest, you need to get out now" I'm pushed out the door by some nurses, I stand by the door and watch them all run around her. They begin to shock her and that's when I have to look away, her body is thrashing about wildly, I sink to the floor and mentally pray for her to be okay.

It's 15 minutes before Carlisle emerges from her room, he looks nervous "Emmett you can go back in" he says not looking at me, I jump up and stand beside him "what happened" I snap at him. He runs his hands through his blond hair and sighs " her heart went into an abnormal rhythm, then it stopped completely, we managed to restart it, she lost a lot of blood and her body is having a hard time coping with that. She's okay for now we just need to wait unfortunately but I swear I will do all I can to save her", he places a hand on my shoulder and nods at me. I walk back into her room and the nurses leave, her stomach is bandaged up again, I take her hand and kiss her knuckles "Baby you had me so scared, I need you to wake up, I need to see your smile again, hear you laugh again, hold you again. Please I can't go another day without you, you're my whole life Rosalie Hale". I lean my head down onto her, a minute passes when I feel her hand squeeze mine lightly. "CARLISLE!"


	21. Chapter 21

**ROSALIES POV**

"Baby you had me so scared, I need you to wake up, I need to see your smile again, hear you laugh again, hold you again. Please I can't go another day without you, you're my whole life Rosalie Hale". I hear Emmett's soft voice say and I feel his curls against my face, I can hear him, I demand my body to move but only my hand moves, it squeezes his. Emmett I'm here, I'm trying to wake up for you but I can't please understand and he does. "CARLISLE" he screams I hear him swing the door open "Emmett what is it?" he asks worriedly "she squeezed my hand, just there she squeezed it" he shouts his voice full of excitement, "That's amazing it means she understands what's going on, she is trying to wake up, she needs to keep trying." he replies. I feel Emmett's breath on my face "baby, I'm here keep trying for me okay, keep trying" he whispers, I want to open my eyes and kiss him so much, I keep trying to do it but my body won't.

**EMMETTS POV**

I kiss her cheek lightly and sit back down, she can do this , she is strong she will wake up.

It's 6pm when everyone arrives, they've brought flowers that have been sent to the house for her, they sit them around the room it makes it nicer, she'll love it when she wakes up. Jasper was made that we didn't call him when she went into cardiac arrest but Carlisle explained that it happened so suddenly that we didn't have time, he understood and took my place. I had to hunt, I ran off with Edward and Bella into the woods, I quickly killed a deer and a bear then went back to the hospital.

When I walk into her room everyone looks devastated, Jasper is in tears and Carlisle is holding Esme. "Emmett" whispers Alice "while you were gone she got worse, she's on life support now and they think she don't think she'll make through the night" My heart drops, she was getting better, what happened. "Carlisle she was moving, how did this happen" I choke out, he turns to me "her body can't heal properly, because of how damaged it was from Royce" he says pain in his voice, his eyes are red. I fall down against the wall and bury my head in my hands, sobs wrack through my body, she is really going to die and I can't do anything to save her.

**ESMES POV**

My dead heart hurts so much, I love her like my own child. Carlisle has been crying, he doesn't want to lose her he loves her like his daughter, he has tried everything to save her but nothing is working. Alice is trying to comfort Jasper but he is broken, he called his parents but they aren't coming up, he is going to lose his sister and they can't be bothered to drive up. Edward and Bella said their goodbyes to Rosalie and went home despite Emmett's arguments, he doesn't want us to give up on her. My poor Emmett, he loves her so much, he can't stop crying it kills me. I don't think he will be able to move on if she dies, he will never move on from her. Carlisle and I said our goodbyes, I told her that she was my daughter no matter that it wasn't biological and that I loved her with all my heart, she was an amazing girl and I said I was lucky just to be able to spend time with her. I kissed her and Emmett goodbye before we left the room, Alice and Jasper stayed behind and said goodbye.

**JASPERS POV**

I have to say goodbye to my sister, what do you say. "Rosalie it's Jas, I don't know what to say to you. I never thought in a million years I'd have to say goodbye to you, I want you to wake up and jump into my arms but you won't so here it goes. I am so happy that I got to spend 18 years with you as my twin sister, you were the best sister anyone could ask for. You're so strong, brave, kind and funny. I always aspired to be like you, but I could never be as amazing as you. My only regret is that I didn't protect you enough. I don't want to say goodbye to you, so I'll just say this, I love you Rosalie and I will NEVER forget you as long as I live." I say while holding back the tears, I lean down and kiss her cheek "Goodnight baby sis" I cry before leaving her room. When Alice and I get outside I break down in her arms "I don't want her to die Alice, she is my sister how do I go on without her." she holds me tightly "I don't know Jasper, I really don't but I'll be here for you no matter what" she says back to me softly.

**EMMETTS POV**

I don't want to do this, she isn't dead yet why is everyone giving up. My heart says I shouldn't give up on her but my brain says this could be the last time I ever see her so I do it. "Rosalie its me Emmett" the tears start falling "I don't know what to say, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. We barely had any time together, I had our life planned out, I was going to ask you to marry me, we'd have a big wedding, move into a house, have kids, live happily for the rest of eternity. I never planned for you to be ripped away from me. I always thought I was the strong one in our relationship but now I know that I need you more than you ever needed me, unfortunately I realised too late. I'm not ready to live without you, I'm not ready to live my life without seeing you beautiful face, your blue eyes and the way they sparkle, I'm not ready to let you go. I want to hold onto you for the rest of our lives, never let you go but I can't you're being taken away from me before your time. Its not fair, I should be the one to go, you have so much to live for, I don't you are my life without you I have nothing worth waking up for. I promised myself I wouldn't give up on you and I won't, so please, please open your eyes. I'll stay hear till the end, I need you Rosalie. I shut my eyes as the tears fall, I clench my teeth and take a breath, this is it, the last moment we spend together and I'm still not ready to let go.

The tears are streaming down my ice-cold skin, my eyes are clenched shut, my heart is shattered and my life is over. A soft, warm hand reaches my face and wipes the tears away "I need you too Emmett" a quiet, angel like voice whispers, I look up and …


	22. Chapter 22

**ROSALIES POV**

"I need you Rosalie." I hear him quietly sobbing into my chest. Don't give up on me Emmett, I'm trying, I can do this. I will wake up. I force myself with everything I have left and my eyes open, everything is blurry but I can see a the large outline of his body. I slowly reach my hand up to his face, I feel the wetness of his cheek and softly wipe away the flowing tears. "I need you too" I croak quietly, his head raises and his black eyes widen. "I need you more than more you know Emmett" I manage to say before he flings his body down on top of mine, he buries his head in my hair and I feel his body shake with his sobs. I slowly place my hand on his back and the other on his head, stroking his soft curls. "Hey, what's wrong" I whisper, "I thought I lost you" he whimpers back, my heart clenches "I thought I lost you too, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again." I say back to him confidently.

His heads raises and for a minute his golden eyes stare into mine, then he leans down and kisses my lips. I have waited so long for this moment, the kiss lasts a minute or so before he pulls away and sighs. "I never gave up on you Rose, I couldn't do it" he mumbles his eyes avoiding mine, "I know, I heard everything you and everyone else said" I say back while lifting his head so I'm looking into his beautiful eyes, "I knew if anyone could save me it would be you and you did" I add and stroke his cheek lightly.

**EMMETTS POV**

She heard everything I said, she heard me cry, oh god. "I'm sorry I must seem ridiculous" I mutter and she laughs "no you don't everything you said made me want to wake up, every time you cried i got more determined. You're the reason I woke up" she answers plainly. "I was so scared Emmett and in so much pain… I…." her voice cracks, I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly "Don't think about that, you're here now, and I will not let anything ever hurt you again." I say sternly then kiss her knuckles. "I suppose I should go tell a doctor" I mutter under my breath not wanting to leave her, she nods and adds "before you go I need you to do something", I nod at her intently "what's wrong", "nothing, I need to pee" she says quietly. I hold back my laughter and raise my eyebrow "how can I help with that" I ask sarcastically, "I can't get up myself" she whisper back her cheeks blushing. I laugh then push my seat back, I take her hands and lightly pull her to her feet, she slowly waddles to the bathroom and I run outside and ask a nurse to call Carlisle.

**ROSALIES POV**

I walk out the bathroom and Emmet lifts me back into bed, "I really needed to pee" I laugh at him "well glad to be of service" he replies with a funny voice. He takes my hand and strokes my knuckles with his finger, I sigh and smile at him, In this moment I'm the happiest I've ever been. I start to say sorry but I'm cut off by my room floor flying open and Jasper runs in followed by the rest of the Cullen's.

"ROSALIE" screams Jasper as he runs to my side and pulls me into his arms, he hugs me tightly and I hug him back "glad to see me then?" I say to him and he pulls away from me, I see the tears run down his face "oh course I am, I can't live without my baby sister" he replies and I punch his arm "I only younger by 4 minutes, I'm not your 'baby' sister" he laughs "yes you are" he says softly, letting go of me. "How are you feeling Rosalie" someone asks I think its Carlisle, "Good, I'm just a bit sore" I reply while placing a hand on my wound, "I can get you some pain-killers" he says and gets some white pills, he hands them to me and I swallow them quickly. "do you remember what happened?" Esme asks softly, "yeah" I reply, she looks sad "we were here as much as we could manage, I'm sorry we gave up on you. Emmett's the only one who didn't" she mumbles, I shake my head "I know you were here, and you didn't give up on me, I heard everything you all said. You've taken me in like I'm your child and that's more than I deserve" I say back to her trying to reassure her. "as far as we're concerned you are part of our family" she says and pulls me into her small arms, "Thank you" I whisper into her ear and she kisses my head.

"They shouldn't really let you leave for another week or two but I'll see if I can get them to let you out because Esme and I can look after you at home" Carlisle says and I nod my head vigorously, "Please, I'm not a fan of hospitals" I say and Jasper laughs "you can say that again, you kicked me in my happy place when I tried to take you to hospital when you sprained your ankle", everybody gasps and stares at me "really Rosalie you kicked his happy place" Edward asks, I nod "I'm a worthy opponent and I have no problem with playing dirty" I laugh.

**EMMETTS POV**

Jasper, Edward and I stay with Rosalie in hospital while Carlisle and Esme sort her discharge papers and the girls go get her some clothes. Jasper tells us stories of how stubborn she was as a child and how she would always play pranks on him. "once when I had to pour water on her to wake her up she got revenge by putting pink dye in my shampoo, my hair was pink for weeks" I turn to Rosalie and she is laughing hysterically, "it suited him" she manages to say before laughing again. "Bit of a rebel, where you Rosie" I ask her, "you know it babe, still am" she whispers back menacingly.

After another 20 minutes, Esme and Carlisle have sorted all of her papers, she is free to go home now, thankfully. Alice and Bella have brought Rosalie so fresh clothes, they lay it on the bed and everyone goes to wait outside but me. I help her to her feet and take her to the bathroom, "who thought we'd be doing this again" I say as she pulls of her hospital gown, revealing her the huge bandage on her stomach, I can't help but gasp at it but she smiles at me and nods "I'm okay Em". She turns around and removes her bra and underwear, I reach into the bag and pull out a lilac bra and matching thong, I pass them to her and she blushes "I'm going to kill Alice and Bella" she mutters and pulls them on, "why I like them" I say back to her and she slaps my arm playfully, I pass her the light grey joggers and a purple jumper. She puts on her socks and shoes then pulls her hair into a pony-tail before heading back into her room, I grab her stuff and grab some of the flowers scattered around the room. "Ready to leave this place" I ask her "definitely!"

**ROSALIES POV**

We are finally out of the hospital, the breeze feels so good against my skin, my stomach hurts but nothing too bad. Emmett loads up the trunk of Carlisle's car and helps me in, we drive home in silence and when we arrive at the house I get out of the car and I'm instantly lifted up into his arms. I'm so glad to be home, to be with my new family, from this day on my life is going to change.


	23. Chapter 23

**EMMETTS POV **

It's been a week since Rosalie was let out of hospital, she is healing well she is still in some pain sometimes but not as much as it was. She went back to school for the first time today and she coped well even though she had to come home at lunch, it was a bit much for her. I can't believe how lucky we both, she survived being shot and I get another chance to be with the woman I love and this time I'm not going to mess it up.

**ALICES POV**

Everyone is so happy that Rosalie's home, I don't think Emmett would have lasted long without her, he'd probably have gone to the Volturi and ended his life. Speaking of the Volturi, Carlisle wrote to them warning them not to come around here again and it seems to have worked, the wolves are still on alert though. Cause it's Saturday everyone but Carlisle and Esme are in, we're watching Thor, I'm sat in Jaspers arms and Edwards head is on Bella's lap. Emmett is lying on the couch on his back with Rosalie lying on her stomach on top of him, one of his arms is under his head and the other is over Rosalie with his hand on her bum. Her arms are on his sides and they're both looking at the TV, they both look so happy.

**EMMETTS POV**

I waited so long for this, to hold her in my arms, She feels so good against me and she smells like vanilla. My hand is on her bum and my thumb is drawing lazy circles on it, he head lies against my chest and I can feel her body move gently as she breaths. She eventually falls asleep on me, she looks so cute, my hand goes up the back of her shirt and strokes he silky skin. When the movies ends I slip out from underneath Rosalie and go over to Alice and Jasper "I need your help" I whisper so Rosalie doesn't wake up. "with what?" Jasper asks while kisses Alice's head, "I want to take Rosalie to the homecoming dance and I need your help to plan it" I say quickly, Alice squeals and I glare at her. "don't worry, I've got it covered" she says then skips off to her room.

**ROSALIES POV**

Carlisle says that my wound is completely healed and that I can finally take my bandages off, he slowly peels them off and reveals a red scar where the bullet pierced my stomach. "The scar will disappear gradually" he says comfortingly "it doesn't bother me to be honest, it matches my other one" I joke, he smiles then leaves my room and Emmett walks in. "Hey angel, what did he say?" he asks as he sits down on my bed, "nothing much, he took off the bandages and said I'm finally healed", "that's good" he replies cheerfully and I nod. "He said the scar will fade eventually" I mutter "but I don't really care", his finger makes its way to my stomach and traces the scar gently, he runs it up to my ribs then over my chest and finally across my collarbone, he rolls onto his side and his arm goes round my waist and pulls me onto my side so I'm facing him. "I love you Rosalie Hale, scars and all" he whispers, he leans down and plants a light kiss on my lips, his kisses move from my lips down my chest, down my stomach and down my thighs, I can't contain my laughter. I squirm under his touch and he holds me still, he pushes me onto my back and spreads my legs, he lies down in-between them and leans his head on my stomach. I run my fingers through his curls and play with them "I love you too" I whisper softly to him and he smiles.

Later that night Emmett, Bella and I are sitting in the lounge watching TV. Emmett pulls me in between his legs and pulls my back down onto his chest, one of his hands runs down my side while the other plays with my hair. "Bella will you come here and bring Emmett with you" I hear Alice shout down the stairs, Bella jumps up and Emmett slips from behind me, the both run out of the lounge leaving me sitting on my one, I get up to follow them but am stopped by Esme who drags me into the kitchen. What are they up to.

**EMMETTS POV**

It's the night of the home-coming dance and my plan is in place, Rosalie I upstairs with Esme helping Alice and Bella get ready, while Edward, Jasper and I are changing into our tuxes, Carlisle is on watch making sure the girls don't come down until we're ready. I already asked Rosalie to be my date but then everything happened and so I'm doing it again tonight. "Emmett she's coming" shouts Carlisle from the stairs, I jump up and grab what I need, I walk out to the hall just in time to see Rosalie coming. Carlisle turns off the lights and lights the candles, "What's going on" she asks, I take her hand and get down on one knee, I reach into my pocket and pull out a box, I open it and show her the ring she dropped that night "Rosalie Hale, I already asked you but I'm asking again because I love you. Will you be my home-coming date?" I look up at her and grin "yes…YES" she shouts and I slip the silver flower ring on her middle finger. I get up and she jumps into my arms, "but I don't have a dress" she mutters sadly, "ah but that's where I come in" squeals Alice from the stairs, "come with me Rosalie", Rosalie turns and runs up the stairs to Alice and they disappear into her room.

**ROSALIES POV**

Alice pulls out the dress from the store, the red one with the slit in it, "You bought it even though I said no" I mumble to her "of course I did, I knew you would go" she says and laughs. She puts it on the bed and through underwear at me "Go put this on and hurry we don't have long" she shouts as I disappear into the bathroom, I strip out of my clothes and pull on the cheer bra and thong, I walk out of the bathroom, "wow Emmett is a lucky guy" shouts Bella from the bed I roll me eyes and step into the dress and pull it up. Alice skips over and zips it up, she pushes me into a seat and plays about with my hair, she finally settles with a low-side bun, she pulls my side fringe over my face and clips in place loosely leaving some bits down framing my face, the bun looks so nice because of my natural curls.

She grabs a red rose hair clip and puts it in the bun, she attacks me with foundation, eye-shadow, mascara and eyeliner before spraying me with perfume. I grab my heels and slip them on, I look in the mirror and gasp. The strapless dress clings to my chest and waist before flowing to the ground, the slit in it accentuates my long legs and adds a bit of sexy to the dress. "You look lovely Rose, Emmett will love it" Esme says to me before pulling me into a hug. "Lets go the boys are waiting" calls Bella from the door and we all head downstairs, Esme goes down before us and stands with Carlisle. Bella goes first then Alice and then I slowly walk down the stairs. Emmett looks amaing, he is in a black suit, with a white shirt, black tie and a red rose on the jacket.

**EMMETTS POV**

Alice and Bella are down the stairs and we're just waiting from Rose. Then I see a red shoe attached to a long tanned leg, she comes into full view and I'm blown away by her. The red dress suits her so well and the slit that shows her legs makes me drool, she is so sexy. She walks over to me and smiles "Do you like it" all I can do is nod, I pull her into my arms and kiss her, "picture time" screams Esme. We all walk over to the wall and huddle up, she takes a couple of group photos before taking individual ones, I wrap both of my arms around Rosalie and she places her hands on top of mine and Esme takes a picture, then I pull her into my chest so we are facing each other and we kiss, Esme take about 20 more pictures before she finally lets us go. We all climb into Carlisle's Mercedes and Esme's Ferrari, then drive to school, when we get there we walk through the entrance that is lit up by lights and is covered in banners and balloons.

We go into the hall and straight onto the dance floor, I pull her up against my chest and she wraps her arms around my neck, my arms drop to her lower back and we dance slowly to the music. "You look beautiful Rose" I whisper in her ear "You look very handsome too" she replies softly, "I never thought we'd get here" I say and she looks up at my with furrowed brows "I mean, I thought you… wouldn't make it" I stutter. She looks up at me and strokes my cheek "Well I did and now you're stuck with me" she whispers to me before pulling me down to her lips. "I am so lucky to have a sexy girlfriend like you" I say while kissing her neck, she pulls me tight "well, you're going to get luckier tonight" she whispers sexily to me and my mouth drops. She smirks and twirls herself under my arm, oh my god did she mean it we're going to have ….. Crap I need to tell her that I'm a vampire before we do this, i promised Esme and Carlisle i wouuld.


	24. Chapter 24

**ROSALIES POV**

The dance lasts 5 hours and it's amazing, Emmett gets the male sports award and I get the female sports award. We also won home coming king and queen, probably because of what happened to me but I don't care, we had a spotlight dance it was better than I could have dreamt of. When we finally get home we find a note from Carlisle and Esme _Hey kids, Carlisle and I are staying in a hotel tonight, so do what you will just don't do anything stupid and remember what we discussed. Love Esme_

What we discussed I don't remember discussing anything maybe she meant, Emmett, Alice, Bella and Edward. As soon as read the note Edward lifts Bella in his arms and runs up the stairs to their room slamming the door behind him, Alice and Jasper run hand-in-hand up the stairs to her room and shut their door too leaving Emmett and I downstairs alone. "We don't have to do anything" he whispers to me softly, I grab his hand and look into his eyes "But I want to" I say hungrily, he grins and he flings me gently over his shoulder and carries me upstairs, our room is a floor above Bella and Alice's so we won't be disturbed. I can't help but wriggle and squeal when he slaps my ass gently, I kiss his neck and run my hands down his back. When we finally reach his room he opens the door and shuts it with his foot, he places me on the floor and pulls off his suit jacket. I start to unbutton his shirt when he pulls my hands away.

**EMMETTS POV**

"Rosalie I need to tell you something" I mutter quietly, "Your not a virgin?" she says loudly and I burst out laughing "well yes but something else" I add quickly, she nods for me to go on. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I'm a … vampire. Well my whole 'family' are, we're vegetarians which means we don't kill humans. I wanted to tell you but I needed to be sure that you could keep the secret." I blurt out quickly before she can interrupt, "did Lauren know?" she asks and I shake my head. "Well this is a strange turn of events, I never thought my boyfriend would be a vampire" she says plainly "yeh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I understand if you don't want to do this" I say and look at the ground, "why wouldn't I" she answers softly "because I'm a monster" I mumble. She raises my head and smiles "no you're not Emmett, a monster wouldn't save a girl he didn't even know" she says while stroking my cheek, "Your not scared of me?" I question and she laughs softly "No, I'm not scared of you Emmett".

She continues to unbutton my shirt when I add "oh yeh and I need to tell you something else", she looks at me "what?", "well all vampires have super strength, but I have more than that, I'm the strongest vampire in the world at the moment" I say and grin at her "wow!" she shouts. She is coping with this so well, she seems excited by it, "so Alice and everyone is one too" I nod "Carlisle changed us all on separate occasions and created a coven or as we call it a family" I explain and she nods, "so you're like a super family" she whispers and I laugh. "We can still do this if you ant, I just need to make sure I don't hurt you" I say and she nods vigorously, she unbuttons my shirt and throws its to the ground.

**ROSALIES POV**

So he's a vampire that explains why he is so cold and pale, I'm not scared of him, I trust him with my life. I throw his shirt to the ground and run my hands over his rock hard abs and pecs then down his muscular arms, his arms reach behind me and unzip my dress, it falls to the ground and I step out of it. I hear him gasp as I bend down and take off my shoes, he fumbles with his belt and pulls down his trousers then chucks them to the side. He's wearing Calvin Klein boxers which show of his huge package, he has amazingly defined v-lines and his legs are so muscular. I pull him into my and attack his mouth with mine.

**EMMETTS POV**

She looks so sexy in the red lingerie, thank god for Victoria secret, her mouth feels so good against mine, my tongue slides into her mouth and massages hers. She lets out a low moan and I move towards the bed, she lies down on the bed and pulls me down on top of her. I lean my weight on my forearm and run my free hand down her body and to her thigh, I grasp it lightly and she bends in up so her foot is flat on the bed. Her hands runs down my chest and to the waistband of my boxers, her fingers run over it and slide into them, I gasp when her fingers hit my hipbone. She arches her back off the bed and I unclasp her bra, then slide it down her arms and chuck it on the floor, my lips leave a trail of kisses from her lips down to he chest and over her breasts. I feel her heartbeat speed up when I kiss her chest, she hands grab my boxers and slide them down , I reach down and pull them off completely. I kneel up between her legs and drag my fingers down her body to her thong, I slip my fingers under the material and slowly pull them down. I spread her legs and move my head until it's placed between her legs, she bends her knees up and her hands run through my hair. I slowly kiss her clit, then flick my tongue in and our of her, she moans lightly as I quicken the pace, my soft, slow flicks turn into long, deep ones and she is soon gripping my hair and moaning my name. "You taste so good Rose" I mumble to her as she gaps for air, "my turn" she giggles. She slides out from under me and sits between my legs, she reaches out and takes my engorged member in her hand. She starts moving her hand up and down my 9 inches and I feel myself start to lose control, she wraps her mouth around my member and moves her head up and down. Her speed increases and I can't hold back my groans of pleasure "Rose stop please, I can't hold on much longer" I choke but she ignores it she keeps going taking more of me into her mouth until it's too last. I feel a small explosion and I shot myself into her mouth, she swallows it all and when she's down she twirls her tongue over my tip making me shudder uncontrollably, "Naughty naughty" she whispers into my ear before straddling my waist.

**ROSALIES POV**

His hands run over my bare bum and up my back "You sure you want to do this after you know Royce" he asks quietly "I don't care about Royce, I love you and I want to do this" I say back confidently. He grins, and flips us over so he is on top of me again, he kisses my deeply and runs his hands down my legs. "Hold on I need to get a cond..." I cut him off "no need, I'm on the pill" I say breathlessly and he smirks "so we can go bare" he asks and I nod. He reaches his hand down between us and takes his 9 inch long, 3 inch wide member in his hand and slows slides it into me. He doesn't move for a minute letting me adjust to his huge size then he slowly moves it in and out of me, I feel him deep inside me. I pull his chest down towards mine and kiss him passionately, I feel him throbbing inside me and my walls clench around him

**EMMETTS POV**

Her prefect breast are against my chest, her silky skin against mine, I feel myself throbbing side her and her closing tightly around me, I speed up and go as deep as I can. "Faster Em" she pants "Deeper please" I obey, I pull out then ram back into her as fast as I can. "You're so tight Rose, I can't hold on much longer" I grunt and she racks her nails down my back "me neither Em…" she moans then screams my name as she cums, I dive into her once more then I let out a low growl as I spill myself into her. When we're both done I roll off of her and pull the thin sheet over our sweat covered bodies "well that was fun" she pants breathlessly and I laugh "yeh it was, I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask her nervously, "nope, it was great. Ready for another round" she whispers and grins at me, I nod my head and she straddles my waist lowering herself onto my already erect member.

**ROSALIES POV**

I slide down onto him and his hands wrap around the sides of my waist, I bounce up and down on him with him helping but pushing me up and down harder and faster. I circle my hips against him and he moans my name, I smirk then carry on bouncing up and down, I feel myself gripping his member and I throw my head back and suppress a scream.

**EMMETTS POV**

I like it this way, I can see her breasts bouncing up and down as she slams into my pelvis, she holds back her scream. I feel myself losing control and I pull her down hard on me as I shot my seed into her, I roar as it shoots out. She grabs my arms as she loses herself, I feel her pulsing walls around me as she throws her head back and groans my name. when she's down she lies down against my chest and kisses me deeply before rolling off and curling into my side, "we should do that again sometime" she chuckles to me and I nod enthusiastically "yeh we should, but first sleep" I whisper and kiss her forehead. She falls asleep quickly with her legs tangled in mine and her hand on my chest.

**ROSALIES POV**

I wake up still tangled up with Emmett, his eyes are shut but I know he's awake, I lean over and start to suck on his neck. "That's a good way to wake up" he says and I smile, I lift up the sheets and look down at his naked body "well that's a good view" I say back to him, he laughs and flips himself on top of my body, the sheet falls down so it's just covering his perfect, taut bum. He leans down and kisses me deeply, his hand slides under my back and lifts me up to meet his, "let's carry on where we left off" he mutters through the kisses and I nod, he slowly starts to thrust into me when we hear a creaking noise. He turns his head quickly and I peer over his shoulder to see a smirking Alice standing in the doorway "well well then" she says leaning against the doorframe, we both stay frozen for a moment then Emmett jumps into action, shielding my tiny naked body with his large one, I wrap my arms around him and grip onto his back, "ALICE" he shouts "GET OUT". She holds her hands up in defence and walks away "jeez, he finally got laid and he's still grumpy" I hear her mutter as she shuts the door. I drop down onto the bed and he moves his arms to either side of my shoulders, he looks down at me and smiles "well that was fun" he says while rolling his eyes, "yeh especially since she saw the top of you gorgeous butt" I choke through my laughter. "you think my butt is cute?" he asks smirking, "I think all of you is cute" I say back while grabbing his head and pulling him down to kiss me. We kiss for a couple of minutes before I roll out of bed, pull on my bra and panties then slip one of his t-shirts over my body then go downstairs, I hear him fumbling about then he comes jogging out after me in his shorts and a hoodie.

**EMMETTS POV**

We get downstairs and everyone Is sitting in the kitchen, we walk in and everyone stares at us "Have a good night?" Edward asks slyly over the room, Emmett glares at him, "at least you weren't as loud as Alice, she was practically screaming" Bella adds. We stare at Alice who is burying her head into Jaspers chest, "Nice one Jas, we weren't the only ones getting some action" Emmett shouts and high-fives Edward and Jasper.

"So they told you then" Jasper whispers to me over the table and I nod "well Alice said Esme and Carlisle are going to explain it to us when they get back" he adds, "okay" I reply and smile before eating my cereal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry nothing very exciting happens in this chapter but i promise, there is a proposal, a wedding, a honeymoon and a baby coming up soon, not saying who it happens to though. Also Rosalie goes to visit Emmett at work and she gets hit on, how deos Emmett react.**

**ROSALIES POV**

"I found Emmett in the woods in Tennessee, he had been mauled by a bear and was so badly injured he would have never made it through the night. He looked so innocent, child-like almost and I felt like I had to save him. I took him back the house, changed him and 3 painful days later he woke up, he looked so intimidating but he was nothing more than a big teddy bear, everyone feel in love with him instantly, it was hard for him to control his thirst to begin with and like most newborns he slipped. He killed 2 people, he felt so bad he ran away but we found shortly after and convinced him to come back with us. We left Tennessee and moved to Kansas where we found Bella." Carlisle explains to Jasper and I, "We all vowed never to harm a human being, we only kill animals and in moderation so species don't die out, we all have our pasts and they aren't exactly pleasant but we move on. We have lived like this for decades and will continue too, Emmett and Alice where the only ones without mates and know they have found them. We usually don't do this but at some point we can discuss you becoming one of us but you need to understand that when you change there is no going back" he adds solemnly.

"We will probably allow you to change when you hit the same human age as your mate, so for Jasper that's 21 and Rosalie you would be 20" Edward explains quickly, "human age?" Jasper questions and stares at Edward. "yes, we have lived for decades before this, we never grow old, never change. We're frozen this way" he says quietly. "I'm actually 95 years old Jasper" Alice whispers, "and I'm 82 Rosalie" Emmett continues, we both stare at them, "Okay, we understand" Jasper says confidently.

* * *

**EMM****ETTS POV**

I can't believe we're graduating, well it's not a big deal for me I've done it 9 times before this but this time I'm going to play sports professionally. Graduation is tomorrow, Esme is running about fitting everyone's gowns and we're all waiting to find out if we got accepted to where we want to go. Alice is going into fashion, Bella is going into teaching, Edward is training to be a doctor (for the 3rd time), Jasper is going into professional base-ball, Rosalie's going into sport science and I'm playing football professionally. Carlisle walks in holding a bundle of envelopes, he shouts us over and hands us the ones with our names on them, everyone gets 3 except Rosalie and I, I get 5 and she gets 6.

Alice opens hers first she gets into Chicago, New York and Paris fashion schools, Bella gets into Chicago, Nevada and Carolina state universities, Edward gets into Chicago, Cambridge and California medical schools, Jasper gets into Chicago state, California state and New York base-ball teams. Now it's my turn, I open them slowly, New-York, Chicago state , New-Jersey, California state and Nevada state football teams. I turn to Rosalie and she opens hers, she reads them out "I got into Alaska, Mississippi, Ohio, Washington, New York and … CHICAGO!" she screams and jumps up in the air.

We all said that of we got into the same university we'd go to that one so we could all stay together and we did "Well it looks like we're moving to Chicago" shouts Carlisle and all the girls start screaming, "better get packing then, Jasper and I need to be there before the playing season starts" I shout over the screams and we all run up the stairs and start packing.

**ROSALIES POV**

I run to my room, pull out my suitcases and start to put my things away, I can't wait to go I've always wanted to live in Chicago. I'm finished one case when I hear a faint knocking at my door, I opens and I see Emmett standing in my doorway. "Hey babe what's up?" I ask while packing away my jumpers, "I need to ask you something" he asks nervously, I stop what I'm doing and he pulls me to sit on the bed "go on" I say. "well since I'll be playing for the Chicago Bears and I'll have rough hours, I discussed with Esme and Carlisle about getting my own apartment" he says and my heart sinks, "oh" I mutter, "And well I was wondering if you would …. Move in with me?" he adds quickly and grins, I don't even need to think "YES" I scream and jump onto his lap "we're getting our own apartment!" he shouts and kisses me. He helps me pack my things then we do his and then help Esme with the rest of the house. Soon enough we have everything packed away and a house bought. This is really happening, we're really leaving.

Graduation goes without a hitch, everyone graduates with honours and we go to a huge party at Sarah's house the night goes by so quickly and Before we know it everything's in a moving van and we're flying to Chicago, our new home.

When we land we pick up the car's that we had flown over and drive down to the house, it's huge and very modern. It's at least 50% glass panels, it's 3 floors and very sleek, Most of it is open planned with a huge spiral staircase going up to the second and third floors, it has a big garage and a swimming pool outside. It's in the woods again on the outskirts of Chicago and it makes it very isolated but they need that. Esme is ecstatic she paid loads for an interior decorator and they have done well, it's very minimalist but still homey. Before it gets dark we start to unpack and when it's all done Emmett pulls me away and drives me to another part of the woods.

**EMMETTS POV**

When we reach our destination I tie a blindfold around Rosalie's eye and lead her out of the car. "Ready" I whisper and she nods eagerly, I remove the blindfold and her mouth drops. We are stood in front of our own house/apartment, it's 3 floors but the 3rd floor isn't the same size as the first and second, it's more like a big attic and that's where our bedroom is. The whole house is covered either in wooden panels,glass panels or is painted black it looks much like our house in Forks. There are lots of big windows that face out into the trees and it is very private. The 1st floor is an inside garage and gym, the second floor is open plan and has a modern kitchen, dining area, a lounge,a spare bedroom and a bathroom. The third floor is entirely the master bedroom. I take her in and show her about.

**ROSALIES POV**

There is 2 front doors, one that takes you into the garage and one that takes you straight to the second floor. We go into the garage first, It has grey walls and light stone flooring, There are large cupboards, counter and drawers all around that will hold tools and will be our storage area. There is room for 3 cars in the actual garage, and there is a glass door that leads into the gym which already has all the equipment init. We then head up the spiral staircase to the second floor.

The front door is oak and matches the oak floors, all the walls are white and the kitchen counter are oak as well with white marble tops. There's an island in the centre of the kitchen and a dining table in the corner, There's a huge TV mounted to the wall and 2 red fabric couch in front of it along with 2 armchairs. The guest bedroom, has wooden floors and striped wallpaper, a large double bed, 2 side-tables and a built-in wardrobe. One wall is completely glass and lead out onto a small balcony over-looking the woods behind the house. Next to the bedroom is a bathroom with black tiles and off-white walls. Emmett leads me up the spiral wooden staircase that is in the centre of the house and up to the 3rd floor. We walk through the only door and into the mater bedroom, its huge and has an en suite. Three walls are white and one is grey, one wall is made entirely of glass panels and it has a door that lead out onto our balcony that looks onto the woods. The floor is a medium oak with a grey fluffy rug on it. There is a walk in wardrobe on the wall facing the glass one and my dressing table that Emmett made for is in the corner. There is a grey couch facing a big TV and there is a bookshelf next to it. We have a king-sized bed, made from oak wood, it's a designer bed and has grey sheets with embroidered birds on it. I turn to face him and he is grinning widely "This place is amazing Emmy! I scream as I jump into his arms, he swings me around before throwing me down on the bed, "why don't we break this new bed in" he suggest but I push him away "first we need to unpack" I say. He moans and falls to the bed burying his face in the sheets, "c'mon, I might have bought some new clothes from Victoria Secret before we left Forks" I sing to him and he jumps up and runs downstairs.

**EMMETTS POV**

"Well sex in Chicago is fun" he pants as he rolls off of me" I agree and pull the sheets over us, I found her new 'clothes' while unpacking and I made her try them on. She looked good in them but they didn't last long, they're now in a shredded pile on the floor. She rolls out of bed, i grab her bare hips and try to pull her back but she pulls away from me and rummages about in a box, "what ya doing" I ask her sweetly. She pulls out 4 photo frames and 2 canvas photos, she sits 2 photo frames on each bed-side table and the 2 canvases on the walls above our bed, "making it feel like home" she answers softly while crawling back into my arms. The canvases are the same ones she had above her bed at home, One frame is the one of me catching her on the first day of school, the other is our first kiss, the next 2 are new. One is from when she won her match and I am spinning her around in my arms and the last one is of us from the home-coming dance we're kissing. "I love them" I say quietly into her ear, "I can't believe how far we've come" she says "and we've got so much still to come" I say back then pull her down so she is lying on the bed, she has no idea what i have in store for her...


	26. Chapter 26

**ROSALIES [POV**

My alarm wakes me up at 7:30, I roll over and place my hand on what should be Emmet but he isn't there. I sit up and rub my eyes, I look on his pillow and see a small white piece of paper.

_Morning Angel, I had to leave at 6 and I didn't want to wake you. Wanted to wish you luck on your first day and remind you that I'm picking you up after my training. Love your Muscle Man, Emmet. Xx_

I put his note on the table and go to the kitchen, he left me some pancakes on the island, I sit down and quickly munch through them. I realise the time and sprint back upstairs pull on my black running tights, pink and black sports vest, black sports jacket and my pink, black and white Nike free runs. I shove on some light make-up and pull my hair into a high pony-tail, before grabbing my keys and heading down to the university.

**EMMETTS POV**

I arrive at the Chicago Bears training centre at 6:50 and am ushered into the locker rooms by the coach, "Guys this is Emmett Cullen our new Quarterback" he shouts over the chatter. A tall, blond haired man in his twenties comes over to me and shakes my hand "Liam" he says and pulls me over to my locker, the whole team comes up and introduces themselves to me before we get told to change, they are all roughly 18-28 years old, I'm one of the youngest (well human age). I pull on my shorts, my t-shirt, my trainers before grabbing my hoodie, "We have a new trainer/physio coming in today" the coach tells us before we head out to the track.

**ROASALIES POV**

When I get to the university, I get pulled aside by the course leader "Rosalie Hale correct" she asks "Yes" I answer nervously "We have had a look at your qualifications and the fact that you were captain of so many successful team. We believe due to your previous involvement and training in this field that you are the perfect candidate to work as a trainer and physiotherapist for a football team" she adds before smiling widely. I don't know what to say this is a huge opportunity for me "Um that's great I mean, it's a big deal. What team would I be working for" I say hesitantly, "Chicago bears" she says "I believe you know one of the players Emmett Cullen" she adds and raises her eyebrows. "yes he is my long-term boyfriend but that won't be a problem" I add quickly and she nods, "Well that's good they are waiting for you over at the training centre, I would hurry" she says before turning and leaving me standing alone in the hall. I run out to my car and drive down to the training centre, I thought about calling Emmett but I'm going to surprise him. I park next to his car and run into the centre with my bag, I ask where I've to go and they tell me to go out to the track, I dump my bag and go out. I see the team in the middle of the track doing press-ups, I put my hands on my hips and call out to them "well well then boys, started without me?"

**EMMETTS POV**

I know that voice, I get up off the ground and turn around to see my blonde angel standing with her hands on her hips smirking at us, my eyes go wide "Guys this is our new trainer and physiotherapist" calls out coach as he wraps his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, "My names Rosalie Hale and don't doubt me, I'm actually very good at what I do" she says then laughs. I'm still in shock, why is she here, I get pulled from my daze when a guy walks onto the field and shouts "Hey how's the hot piece of meat" at Rosalie. I grab his top and pull him into me, he is slightly shorter than me so I look down at him and growl "listen buddy I don't know who you think you are but that is my girlfriend and you will not speak to her like that!", I release him and throw him to the ground. "Sorry bro I didn't know she was your girlfriend" he mutters and stands up, Liam pats my back "Thank god someone finally did that he hits on all of our girlfriends."

"Yeh so he's my boyfriend but trust me I'll not give him any different treatment to you guys" she says before taking off running, she looks behind us and shouts "well come on then", everyone jumps into action and follows her around the track. She gives us sets of exercises and stretches before she lets us go for the day, I go get changed and talk to the guys for a bit while waiting for Rosalie. The guys seem nice except that ass that spoke to Rosalie earlier, him I have a problem with but I think he learnt his lesson. All the guys either have girlfriends or fiancées so I don't have to worry about them hitting on Rosalie. I feel a small arm wrap around me and I turn to see her standing behind me "Hey babe, you ready" she asks and I nod, we take our own cars home but agree that tomorrow we'll only take one.

**ROSALIES POV**

Emmett makes me dinner tonight then goes out hunting, when we comes back, I pull him down to the couch and sit on him. "So you got a wee bitty protective today" I ask while running my hands over his chest, "That asshole was asking for it, you're not a piece of meat. You're my gorgeous girlfriend" he says defensively "and I don't want anyone messing with you". He looks genuinely concerned "Babe, I can fight my own battles and why would I want a scrawny little man like him when I have my sexy muscle man right here." I say into his ear before light kissing his neck. His hands run up under my shirt and up to my bra, he unclasps it easily. I pull his shirt over his head and he does the same with mine "I need to take a shower" I say between kisses and he huffs "why don't we conserve water and share" he suggests, "I like that idea" I whisper. He jumps up, flings me over his shoulder and runs up the stairs to our en suite, he turns on the shower ad helps me in. My hands runs over his wet body, I can feel his back muscles ripple under the warm water, he picks me up and pushes me against the wall, my legs wrap around his waist and his mouth drops to my chest.

**EMMETTS POV**

I hold her up effortlessly while kisses down her chest, her hands run through my wet hair and she groans loudly when I nip at her nipple. I suck gently, leaving a red mark on her neck just behind her right ear "Emmett" she whines and slaps my shoulder playfully, "just marking my territory" I mumble into her wet skin. I lean out of the large shower and grab a white and a purple towel, I bundle Rosalie up in the purple on and wrap the white one around my waist, we walk out of the bathroom and she heads over to the cupboard but I grab her towel and pull her back into my arms. I sit on the edge of the bed and pull her between my legs, she wraps her arms loosely round my neck and I place one hand on her hip and the other slips inside her towel and caresses her soft skin. I can tell that she got a whole body wax because everywhere, I mean everywhere is smooth, "are you happy Rosalie?" I ask her quietly and I see she is confused "of course I am", she sits across my lap "I mean here with me" I mutter into her shoulder. She cups my face with he tiny hands and looks into my eyes "I love you Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen and no matter what idiotic thing you do I will always love you" she pushes my body down onto the bed and crawls on top of me, she undoes my towel and chucks it on the floor then she does the same with hers. My hand squeezes her bum and the other one pulls her down until our bodies are squished together, her hand takes my member and slides it into her, I slowly thrusts in and out of her and soon we are both moaning and climaxing, "I love you but it's a bonus that you're great in bed" she whispers into my ear and laughs, her head falls to my chest and I can feel her deep breaths against my abs.


	27. Chapter 27

**EMMETTS POV**

I asked Jasper and Edward to meet me before training, I really need to talk to them. I see Edwards car pull into the car-park and they both emerge from it and walk over to me "what's the big emergency" Edward asks "I want to ask Rosalie to marry me" I blurt out, Jasper and Edward grin and pat me on the back "about damn time Emmett" shouts Jasper "what do you need our help with?", "just make sure the whole family come to my first game at the weekend, I'll do the rest" I say and wink at them, they both nod and go back to the car.

**ROSLIES POV**

Tonight's the teams first game of the season, Chicago bears VS Mississippi Bulldogs, I know we will beat them but it's still nerve wracking. The whole team are rested up and prepared for this game, we have a plan of action and so we just have to hope luck is on our side. "Okay guys, time to go" I shout over the chatter and they all huddle in, they shout Bears before running onto the field, I go and sit on the benches by the field and the game starts. I sit nervously watching them tackle and attack the other team, at half-time no-one is injured and the score stands at 12-16 to us, the team run over and go through the game plan while I ice Liam's bad shoulder. The second half starts and soon the score is 14-16 to us, I watch them line up and Emmett chuck the ball, he runs towards up the field and Liam passes the ball to him, he catches and is about to run when a player from the other team dives at him sending him flying through the air and crashing to the ground. "Emmett" I shout he doesn't move, I know something's wrong he should have stood up by now, his team are crowding around him but still nothing. Before anyone can stop me I'm on the field sprinting over to where he is lying, I fall to me knees beside him and pull his helmet off, his eyes are shut and he isn't moving.

**EMMETTS POV**

I can feel her breath on my skin as she hovers over me, I'm playing dead very well if I do say so myself. "Emmett wake up" she pleads to me, and I do, I open my eyes and grin at her, the field lights go out and lspotight shines on her and I, I get up and bend down on one knee, I grab her hands and hold them tightly. "What's going …" she starts but I cut her off "Rosalie Lillian Hale, this seems familiar doesn't it. I have loved you since the day you first fell down those stairs and I caught you, we've been through so much together and we have still come out on top. Together nothing can hurt us, Together we can conquered everything. I've nearly lost you once and it was hell, I can't live without you I need you in my life every minute of every day. So what I'm trying to say is, Rosalie Hale will you marry me?"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see us on the big screens at either side of the field. I pull out a black box and open it revealing a silver ring, with a large circular diamond in the centre with small diamonds on either side of it, the band is thin and its not tacky, she wouldn't like that, it suits her thin, dainty but gorgeous. I hold it up to her and wait for her answer.

**ROSALIES POV**

Is this really happening, is he really proposing to me right now. I look around and see Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice in the stands staring at us, I look back at him and he has a huge grin on his face, this is real oh my god. "YES, I will marry you Emmett" I scream and everyone cheers and claps, he slides the ring on my finger and stands up, I jump into his arms and he spins me around, "don't you ever scare me like that again" i scold him and punch his arm. When he finally lets go I walk off the field and over to the Cullen's, they pull me into the middle of them and they all hug me tightly. We all sit together as the games continues, but I can't help but stare at my ring and my sexy husband-to-be.

**EMMETTS POV**

With 20 seconds left I catch the ball and sprint with all I have down the field and as the buzzer goes I touch it down over the line. We won, we did it! "WE DID IT!" I scream as my team come running over to me, pulling me up and onto their shoulders. My whole family come running onto the field and congratulate me, Rosalie walks up to me and I wrap one arm around her waist while my other holds my helmet. I pull her up and kiss her lips, everyone cheers around us and I feel loads of people patting my back, we won the game but I won something better, I'm marrying my one true love and that's better than any trophy.

**Next well be the lead up to her wedding and her wedding, thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**EMMETTS POV**

We've set a date for the ceremony, 1st of August, which is in 10 days, we choose that date because it's exactly 3 years since I first met Rosalie. Alice has taken over the whole thing, flowers, songs, tuxes, dresses, venue everything, but Rosalie does have a large input. They found they perfect venue to hold the ceremony, a large mountain ledge looking out onto the ocean, we've been instructed by the demon pixie(Alice) to put chairs in rows facing towards the edge of the mountain, where Rosalie and I will be standing. It's really nice just now, the white flowers are in full bloom in the trees and they will hand over they guests and us. Rosalie wants it very simple, so no flashy decorations just things that are nature such as flowers. Alice and Esme spent hours stringing glass jars with candles in them from tree branches, placing electric lights in the grass and in trees. There's a white carpet rolling down between the rows of chairs, it leads up to the spot where Rosalie and I will be getting married, I can't wait to see her walk down it. There's about 100 people actually coming, other covens that Carlisle knows, the wolves, work friends, family, the whole team and their girlfriends are coming as well. Rosalie invited her parents but they said they couldn't make it, she pretended not be hurt but I could see deep down she was. The mountain ledge is so big that we are having the ceremony and reception on it, there's a large dance floor on the othere side of the large mountain ledge, there's lots of tables and chairs, a bar and food. They whole places is surrounded by candles, flowers and lights. The service is just before sunset, we're hoping out kiss is on sun-set and then the reception is after so it'll be a light darker so we need alot of lights.

When Alice finally lets us all go and I drive back to our house to get Rosalie. I walk in the door and see her sitting their on the couch staring into space, "Babe what's wrong?" I ask her while walking over to her and bending down so I'm eye level with her. She puts a plastic stick in my hand and stares at me, I open my hand and look down, I'm holding a white and blue stick that says "pregnant" I stutter, she nods her head slowly. "You're … you're pregnant" I choke "yup" she whispers emotionlessly, "is that good or bad" I ask her nervously "I'm not sure, I mean I didn't know vampires could have kids" she says "yeh we can cause the stuff isn't dead" I stutter and she smiles. I jump up and pull her into my arms, I hear her laughing into my shoulder "should we call them?" she asks and I nod, I grab my phone and call their house number. It rings for a while before Esme picks it up "Hey Esme put us on speaker phone" I say loudly and she does "what's up?" she asks nervously, Rosalie nods at me and I shout "WE'RE HAVING A BABY", straight away I hear Alice's scream and Jaspers cheering. "I take it your all happy then?" she asks and we hears shouts of yes as a response. I tell them goodbye and hang up, I turn to Rosalie and grin "we're going to be parents" I mumble and she grins "yes we are"

It's 5 days before the wedding and everything's done, all that's left is to say 'I do', I'm just checking the plans for our honeymoon. I've booked 3 weeks in Rio on a private island, The flights leave the day after the wedding and we're the only ones on the island. I finally finish with the plans and I chuck the laptop on the floor and settle into bed. Rosalie is lying with her head on my on my lower stomach sound asleep, I pull her up so she is on my chest and fall asleep holding her in my arms.

I wake up suddenly and can smell blood, I hold my breath and jump out of bed. Rosalie's curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed, there's a huge red stain around her legs and on her jammies "Rosalie Wake up!" I say frantically while shaking her shoulders, "my stomach hurts Emmy" she whispers tears in her eyes, "I know baby, I know come here" I say and pull her up into my arms, I grab 2 hoodies and a pair of joggers and run her to the car. We drive to the hospital in silence, Rosalie has an arm wrapped around her stomach protectively, I already know what it is but I don't want to say it. When we get there she gets ushered off instantly by a nurse who demands that I stay outside while they sort her out and take her blood. When they finally let me in she's in a gown and she hair is hanging down by her shoulders, I take her hand and squeeze it tightly. We sit in silence until the doctor comes back in, I sit up straight as he begins to talk "From your blood work it's clear you had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry but you've lost the baby" he reaches out a hand to rub Rosalie's shoulder but she shakes him away.

**ROSALIES POV**

The tears fall slowly, Emmett's hand is rubbing circles on my lower back, my arms are around my knees pulling them into my chest. The doctors still speaking but all I hear is a buzzing noise, my visions blurry from the tears that are falling down my cheeks, when the doctor finally leaves I pull on my joggers and hoodie and Emmett leads me out of my room. We get half way to the exit when it hits me "it was my fault wasn't it after Royce and everything" I say to him, "No it wasn't, it was nobody's, the doctor said it happens all the time. We can try again" he whispers and pulls me into his arms "I promise we will have a family Rose". I can't hold back my sobs, I grip onto his jumper and bury my head into him "why does it feel like we're being punished" I sob loudly "haven't we been through enough". he doesn't answer he just holds me tightly for a couple of minutes then carries me back to the car, when we get home he makes me a bed on the couch and he strips the bed and cleans the sheets. He wakes me up at 9, we're going to the Cullen's house, we're both staying there until the wedding. I grab the bag I packed and get in the car, "you okay babe" he asks me and I nod "yeah, like you said we can try again" I smile and take his hand in mine.

**EMMETTS POV**

When we get to the house, I take our bags and we head in, "You're here!" Esme shouts as we walk in the front door. Alice comes bounding out, followed by everyone else "so how is mummy feeling" asks Bella and I see Rose tense, I put the bags down an take her hand, her eyes are red but she isn't crying "what's wrong Rose" Alice asks nervously. "We lost the baby guys" I say quietly, everyone gasps "It was at like 1 this morning" I continue, "I'm so sorry Rose we didn't know" Bella stutters "it's okay Bella, I'm fine. We didn't exactly plan it anyway, we have all loads of time to have kids. I'm okay honestly" she says bravely and pulls Bella into a hug. I'm so proud of her, she is being so brave when I know it's killing her.


	29. Chapter 29

**ROSALIES POV**

It's the morning of my wedding, in 4 hours I'm going to be Mrs Emmett McCarty Cullen. Emmett had his stag night 2 days ago and I have my hen night too, it was amazing, some pretty weird things happened. I think it did me good to be out after I lost the baby, I wish it hadn't happened but it's not the end of the world, life has to go on. Alice won't let me see Emmett at all, they're getting ready at our apartment, I haven't seen him in 24 hours but it feels like longer.

At the moment Esme is curling my hair, Alice and Bella are doing their make-up. When Esme finishes my hair, Alice puts on my foundation, powder, light eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and red lipstick. She pulls my curled hair into an updo, leaving some bits down to frame my face, "here something borrowed" Esme says and slips a small, tasteful diamond tiara into my hair "you look beautiful Rosalie" she whispers as she attaches the veil to it. When they've finished their own hair and make-up they all put on their bridesmaid dresses, the dresses look like the ones Greek goddesses used to wear. They are floor length, made of soft lux chiffon, they're all strapless and they are all a dusty red rose colour that matches the roses in their bouquets. "You all look beautiful" I gasp as they stand in front of me, "Not as much as you will, you're turn to get ready" squeals Alice as she pushes me into the bathroom.

I stare at my dress then pull it off of the hanger and step into it, I pull it up over my white silk underwear and look in the mirror. It's a strapless white lace ball-gown, with asymmetrical pleating on the bodice and it has pearl beading at the natural waistline, it has a sweetheart neckline and a medium length train. I open the door and walk out of the bathroom "Oh my Goodness Rosalie, You look gorgeous" squeals Esme as she grabs my bouquet of red roses she hands them to me as Bella puts a necklace with a diamond pendant around my neck. Alice grabs my shoes and a small white box, she sits me down and pulls up the lace and net under-skirt of my dress. "One last touch" she giggles as she slides a white lace garter up my shin and settling it on my upper thigh, "Emmett gets to remove that with his teeth and the reception" she says while putting on my white heels, "Alice no he doesn't" I moan at her but Esme nods "he does, it's tradition", they all laugh and I blush. There's a knock on the door and Carlisle walks in dressed in a black tux, "hello ladies", "Carlisle what are you doing her?" I ask "since your father couldn't make it I was wondering if I could have the great honour of giving you away" he says politely and smiles "oh Carlisle, yes, I already think of you as my dad" I say back to him "and I think of you as my gorgeous daughter Rosalie" he whispers and kisses my forehead lightly. We all walk down to the car that's waiting to take us out to the mountain, the drive only takes 5 minutes. When we arriving at the mountain Alice Bella and Esme walk up the stairs and down the isle before me "Ready to go" Carlisle whispers into my ear and I nod confidently, the quartet start to play and Carlisle and I start walking up the stairs and down the isle. It look beautiful, there are flowers everywhere and there's glass jars hanging from the trees that hang over the isle and guests.

**EMMETTS POV**

The sun is starting to go down, the candles are flickering and Rosalie's bridesmaids have just reached the top of the isle. I fix my tuc jacket as the quartet start to play and I turn around just in time to see my angel walking towards me holding onto Carlisle's arm. I don't know how it is possible but she look even more beautiful than she usually does, when she seems me she grins, her red lips contrasting with her perfectly white teeth, i grin back he and wink. The sun is castl an orange glow on her and it makes her look even more like an angel, how is she all mine, how did I deserve something as amazing as her.

**ROSALIES POV**

When I reach the end of the isle I turn to face Emmett and he lifts up my veil, he takes my hands and the minister starts talking but I'm too lost in his golden eyes that are glowing in the light of the setting sun. I'm pulled out of my daze when Emmett starts saying his vows "Rosalie I don't know how I ever managed to get you, you're more than I deserve. I promise I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I will not let a day go by where I don't tell you how much I love you, you have changed my life for the better. Before you I had nothing worth fighting for but now I have something that I will fight for the rest of my life. You are so strong, brave, kind, beautiful and smart. Your voice sounds like bells and your laugh sounds like an angel, you make me want to be a better person and for that I'm grateful. I will always be there to fight away any fears you have, I'll wipe away your tears and I'll be by your side until the day I die. I love you Rosalie Hale and you're making me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife." The minister says his bit and Emmett finishes by saying "I do", he slides a thin silver ring onto my finger next to my engagement ring.

**EMMETTS POV**

We're halfway there, now it's Rosalie's turn "Emmett Cullen, I remember the first day I met you, you caught me when I fell down the stairs and ever since that day I've loved you. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life, you have saved me in more ways than you know. Every time I see your smile, those dimples or hear that laugh my heart skips a beat, every time you touch me my heart jumps. I never thought I could be this lucky in life, I have the perfect man who loves me for more than just my face. You love everything I am even If I don't like it, I never want to live without you. You are a part of my life and you'll continue to be one until the day I die. I love you with everything I have and you're making my dreams come true by becoming my husband." the minister says his piece again and she says "I do" then slides the sliver band on my finger. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he says and sweep her into my arms, kissing her red lips deeply just as the sun is disappearing under the ocean. I put her back on her feet and everyone stands and cheers, I can't hold back my grin and I intertwine my fingers with her, we walk back down the isle while people through petals at us. My life's one wish has come true, Rosalie's my wife.


End file.
